Daddy's little girl
by June2nd1992
Summary: Bella Swan's father Charlie Swan is a Marine. His off at sea while Bella grows up. But an unexpected visit from her father and a guy that tagged along will make Bella face challenges, and possibly fall in love, maybe even meet the mother that left her.
1. Chapter 1

**It's the beginning of a new story for me. Future lemons on the way. Hopefully you'll like. Good luck to me! =D**

**P.S. I got the inspiration from this song;**_ Daddy's little girl by Frankie J._

**Great song. Makes me cry though.**

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl.**

**Chapter 1**

**.....**

"_Daddy please don't go." she cried. Charlie put his bags down and picked his daughter up._

"_Daddy, please don't go." She cried._

"_Hey, I'll be back. Don't worry. Now be a good little soldier for me." he whispered._

"_You're a marine." she joked, trying to make things less painful._

"_That's my girl. Be good and listen to your aunt Esme for me...okay." she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Please be careful daddy." she whispered._

"_I love you my twinkle star." he whispered to her._

"_I love you papa bear." he set her down on her feet and picked up his stuff. He got in the taxi and waved bye to his 7 year old. She knew he might not be coming back. That's what hurt the most._

* * *

Bella looked out the window and watched the rain fall. She wondered if it was raining, where ever her dad was. She wondered if he was okay. But her biggest question was, if he was coming back.

Isabella Marie Swan is 18. She use to be a marine brat, traveling from city to city. But that stopped when her dad became a Marine Lieutenant General. He sent her to live with his sister, Esme Cullen. But Charlie had left when she was 7, and she hasn't seen her dad since. He wrote to her constantly, but she never got to see him.

She missed him. She loved her Aunt Esme like a mom -since hers left her and her dad when she was born-, but she needed her dad back.

Esme was married to Carlisle Cullen, they've been married for 15 years now, and they had 2 sons, Emmet and Jasper Cullen. They were both like Bella's older brothers. The 5 lived in Forks Washington, the little town that Bella, Emmett, and Jasper were born in. They loved it here because it was quiet and small. But it was also boring and it was hard to try to always find for something to do.

Today, Bella was alone at home. It was one of _those days_. The days she sat in her room, played the song she wrote when she was 13, and watched out the window. It was her dad's birthday. She couldn't call him and wish him a happy birthday because they didn't answer calls where he was at. Everyone knew better then to bother Bella. She just simply locked herself in her room and cried. But today, Jasper and Emmett didn't want to _just _let her cry. They wanted to comfort her. They just didn't know if she'd get mad. They knocked lightly on the door and didn't hear anything. So Emmett opened it. They found Bella sitting by her window with her guitar in hand and looking at the rain.

"Hey Bells. Can we come in?" Emmett asked her. She nodded and kept watch the rain hit her window.

"How do you feel kid-o?" Jasper asked. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tired." She whispered.

"Have you slept?" Emmett asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"no." She whispered.

"Since when have you been awake?" Jasper asked.

"Midnight." They both sighed. It was already 10 pm, she had been awake for 22 hours.

"what are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Thinking." she whispered.

"About?" Jasper asked.

"If daddy's ever coming back." "I'm sure he is honey."

"It's been 11 years Jasper. Why isn't he back."

"His just really busy honey."

"I want him back Jasper. I want my daddy back." She sobbed. Jasper picked her up and set her on his lap, hugging her and rocking her lightly. Emmett grabbed one of her hands and creased it, trying to get her to relax. It seemed that it always rained on Charlie's birthday. Her family though it was because of Bella's tears.

"You think his thinking of me?" Bella asked once she was more relaxed.

"Yeah Bells. I think his always thinking of you." Emmett whispered.

"Happy birthday daddy." she whispered.

"Why don't you read some of his letters. Maybe it'll make you feel like your closer to him." Jasper whispered.

"Read them to me?" she asked. He nodded. Jasper carried her to her bed and laid her down. She laid her head on his lap, still holding on to Emmett's hand. Jasper took out the letters and opened up the last one. It was the first one Charlie had sent her, when she was 10.

_To my dearest twinkle star._

_I miss you baby girl. And I think of you every day honey. I walk around the ship and hear many people talk about their daughters, it only makes me think of my daughter. How are you baby girl? Are you behaving? How's school? Tell me about your life honey, I don't want to miss anything about it. I feel like I might go mad here if I don't know that my little girls safe. Right back to me honey, and tell me that your good._

_Remember you'll always be daddy's little girl._

_I love you darling._

_Love, papa bear._

Bella chuckled. She didn't feel like Jasper was reading them, she heard her dad's voice reading the letters to her. He read each one for her, seeing her more relaxed.

It was the last one that made Bella a little nervous.

_Hi my twinkle star. _

_I know honey. I miss you too. I haven't been able to see you because we're going off at sea. I don't know for how long honey, but I hope we'll be fine. As for Edward, his getting along fine. It's still hard for him here though. I'm sure he'll fit in great with the other guys. I was thinking that maybe, after we're done here, I could bring Edward back with me home. They want to give us all a break, and they don't really need Edward. So maybe he can stay with us for a while, you know, until he get's back up on his feet._**[A/N: I have no idea of marines are allowed to have a break or just not go back after only 2 years. so let's pretend like they are allowed. So we won't get Eddie in trouble ;) ]**

_Anyways, I miss you honey. I hope you do good on finals. You don't know how proud I am that you got into Stanford. I hope I see you before you leave off to college honey. Be safe,_

_Love, Papa bear._

"That's what makes me nervous Jazz. He hasn't wrote back in 4 months. I don't know what his doing or where his at. I just need to know his okay." Bella whispered.

"Hey, he said he'd be back with Edward remember." she nodded and tried to keep her faith on that comment. Edward was a new private that her dad meet. He was 20 and lost all his family in the 911 incident. That's why he had gone into the Marine's, he felt like their wasn't anyone he could stay here for. When her dad had meet Edward, he made him feel like he had something to fight for. Edward looked at Charlie like a dad, and he liked hearing story's of Bella.

"Bella. How about we finish the day by watching videos of uncle Charlie?" Emmett asked. It was 11:45, and the day would end soon. Bella smiled brightly and nodded. Emmett chuckled and got up. He pulled out the DVD's that his mother had recorded of Bella and Charlie. They watched the home movie's together, laughing when Bella fell. Some of the videos were of Charlie and Carlisle playing football and _sucking at it!_ They also watched videos of Emmett picking on Bella. The one that Bella loved the most was the one where she was 6 and was out playing house with her dad. He was sitting in a tinny little chair with a little cute pink hat, holding a little tea cup and eating a cookie. Both Charlie and Bella were talking in a cute British accent that sounded _very _fake. But it made Bella laugh so much because he was wearing one of Esme and Charlie's old grandmother's dress. It was pink with white lace around it. It matched the hat, but he looked ridicules in it. He was also wearing some of Esme's jewelry; pearls, ruby earrings, and bracelets. Charlie was also wearing make up. Esme had done it for him. He had red lip stick, pink eye shadow, eyeliner, and blush. He didn't mind wearing all the junk, it really made his daughter laugh, so he dressed up like an old women for her. Bella fell asleep to her dad singing a lullaby. She felt safe, and she had faith that her dad would come back to her soon. That night, she dreamed about her dad. She found him sitting in a chair in her room, reading her letters, and laughing lightly. She dreamed that they spent the whole day just watching TV and catching up. The dream ended with him singing her a lullaby and tucking her in,_ like when she was young._


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella." I walked out of my car and found Angela and Alice waiting for me.

"Hey." I smiled. Alice jumped up and down and embraced me in a hug. She was like a pixie, full of so much energy.

"How was your weekend?" Angela asked. Neither knew that I locked myself in my room on my dad's birthday. _sigh._

"Okay.... Boring though. Yours?" I asked.

"Boring. Ben got grounded so he couldn't take me out." Angela pouted.

"Did you go out with Jasper?" I asked Alice. Alice and Jasper had been going out for 2 years. They had met when I was a freshmen, I met Alice, she was a freshmen too. At that time, Jasper and Emmett were juniors. I introduced Alice to Jasper and they started to date. It was really cute. By our sophomore year, Alice and Jasper were a couple. But they graduated and now they're sophomore's in college while we're seniors in high school -obviously. They go to UW, waiting for us to graduate so we can all go to Stanford. We've been planning it for so long now, that I can almost taste it.

"Yeah, just on Saturday. I wanted to come over on Sunday, but Jasper said that we couldn't, something about you not feeling good." I sighed.

"Alice. Yesterday…was my daddy's birthday."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, hugging me.

"It's okay. But it's kind of like every day on his birthday I lock myself from the world and I don't know, it's like I just cry the whole day. I've been doing it for so long, I don't even do it on purpose anymore."

"Why didn't you call. I could have been their to make you happy." Alice whispered.

"Because I never really asked anyone for comfort, I always closed myself from everyone. Last night was the first time I let Jasper and Emmett in. I didn't really think much about it. I simply just felt like I needed someone."

"Oh Bella." she whispered.

"Hey let's just get to class Alice." I hooked my arm around hers and pulled her inside of class.

Day's, weeks, and 3 months passed. Still no letter from dad. I was graduating today, and I would be leaving to Stanford in 2 months. I looked in the mirror and all I could see was a frown on my face. Their was tears threatening to spill, and my cheeks were pink from trying _too_ hard not to cry. I heard my door opened and turned to find Jasper.

"Hey, we have to go." He whispered. I sighed and nodded. I slipped into the blue gown and put my cap on. I looked in the mirror and tried to smile.

"Bella, don't fake it. Just let yourself be happy. Your dad wouldn't want you to be like this." he said hugging me.

"I just wish he was here Jasper." I whispered.

"I know darlin'....come on. Let's go before Alice come's in here and throws a fit." we both laughed and left out the door. I found Emmett, Alice, and Rose by the stairs. Rose was Emmett's girlfriend. We met because of him, she's a sophomore with Emmett and Jasper too.

"You look hot." Rose winked. I chuckled.

"Thanks Rose. Let's get going. I want to be free from school already." I chimed pulling Alice and Jasper towards Emmett's jeep. They just laughed at me.

"So? Did you get your acceptance letters yet?" I asked Emmett, Jasper, and Rose.

"yup. And we're all going. Awesome right." Rose said excitedly.

"Hell yeah. I can't wait." Emmett shouted. I rolled my eyes at my cousin and looked out the window. _I wonder if daddy knew today was graduation day._ [sigh]

"Hey Bella. Are you going to the party tonight?" Alice asked.

"I'm still debating with myself. I really don't feel like getting hammered and waking up in some freaks arms." I teased. Emmett and Jasper looked at me and glared.

"Your not going anywhere near boys** period**." Jasper stated. Rose, Alice, and I just rolled our eyes. Emmett parked his car in front of the gym and we all got out.

"We'll see you two after graduation." Jasper said to us. Alice, and I gave them hugs and made our way towards where all the graduating students would be. We found our class ready in line.

"Good luck on your speech Bella." Alice said, giving me a good luck hug.

"Thanks Alice." I walked over towards the front, where I would be since I was one of the first to graduate. My last name was Swan, but I was valedictorian, the students that would get the honor speak a few goodbye words would graduate first. I found Angela walk next to me and she chuckled.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"out of my mind." I whispered.

"Don't be. I've read your speech. It's inspiring and it made me cry." I laughed. We heard the ceremonial song and started to walk down the blue carpet. I didn't really pay much attention to what was going on. I was to distracted by looking at the crowed. I found my family sitting in the front, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

.....

"Now that everyone has spoken. I'd like to bring a special person from our student body staff. Our valedictorian and class president Isabella Marie Swan." I looked at the principal, took a deep breath, stood, and walked up the steps. Everyone went quiet, listening and looking at me. I smiled and looked down at the paper all ready for me. I didn't really need it, since I knew it by heart. But it was good in case I froze.

"High school…one of the worst 4 years of my life….and the best." I chuckled and felt tears slipping.

"when your in 8th grade and you just graduated, they tell you…high schools fun, it's easy, and you'll enjoy every minute of it. Again, all lies…yet the truth....Freshmen year, your invisible, you don't know who you are, and you try to be some one your not, just to try and fit in. By sophomore year, you know where to hang out, who the cool people are and what teachers will give you little work. Your junior year is all full of parties, sports, and relationships. By senior year…you know who you are, you know who your real friends are…and you know what you want for your future.

We all came to school for one thing…to prepare us…for the real world. Our class….class of 2010... We shared laughs, fights, tears, and achievements. At least I did. Every tear I shed, my friends shed with me. High school was full of drama, and heart break. You find your first love here, and your first heart break. But one of the things I will always remember high school for is…my friends.

After today, we're free. To do as we like and will. We can't go back home and cry to mom and dad to try and fix our problems. We'll learn how to take responsibility for what they are, and we'll mature. Each one of us will take our different journey, if it's going to an Ivy, or just going to a tech school. What ever we do, we do it because of the way we acted at school.

We're not kids anymore, and as much as I don't want to let go of my child like heart and dreams…it's time to face the world. But I won't face it alone…because I have my family and friends with me…none of us are alone. And when your in a tight situation, just think back to high school, at your biggest situations, and remember how you overcame it.

This is it….the end and....the beginning of the rest of our lives. Thank you." I walked down and heard a lot of clapping and cheering. I sat down next to Angela and she chuckled at me.

"That was good." Angela whispered. I chuckled and nodded.

The rest was pretty quick. I simply remember the principal calling my name and me accepting my diploma.

"Congratulations class of 2010." the principal said. I found everyone cheering, throwing their caps up in the air, and a lot of shouts. Angela hugged me and we started to scream, jumping up and down. I felt Alice jump on my back and we cheered. All the parents started to come down the steps and make their way to us. I ran to my family, with Alice next to me and we hugged them.

"Congratulations honey." Uncle Carlisle said.

"Thanks Uncle." I whispered.

"Isabella Swan." a velvet voice said behind me. I nodded and turned to find a guy looking at me with a huge smile. He was wearing this marine outfit, the one my dad use to wear. I frowned and felt my heart stop.

"Don't get scared. Your dad's fine. I'm here to deliver this." he said handing me an envelope. I breathed again and opened it. It was a letter but….it was the last letter I sent him.

"I don't understand." I whispered to the handsome stranger. He smiled and moved out the way. In front of me was my dad. He was in his uniform, with a lot of badge's in his jacket and the 3 stars on his hat. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. Dad saluted me and I did the same, how he had though me to. Next thing I knew, I was running to his arms.

"I'm so proud of you sweet heart." Dad whispered into my hair.

"I missed you so much daddy. I though something bad happened to you. Why didn't you write back." I cried slapping his arm.

"I'm sorry honey. I just wanted to surprise you." he whispered.

"I'm so glad you're here daddy. You make me feel like I can go to college soon." I whispered.

"Why don't we go home honey." I nodded.

"Go say bye to your friends. You can see them after lunch. I'm sure your going to a party." I shook my head.

"No way. I can party any other day. I just want to hang out with you tonight." he laughed. I turned and waved at Alice and the others. They all looked at me with huge smiles and waved bye.

"Come on. Let's go." dad whispered. I nodded. I found someone walking next to my dad, but I was to distracted hugging my dad. We got outside and I found a black BMW parked next to Emmett's jeep. Dad opened the door and motioned for me to go inside. I sat inside and found a man in the driver seat.

"Joe, take us home please." he said. He nodded and started to drive. But I noticed that the private that had given me the letter was sitting next to my dad. I whipped my tears away and looked at him curiously. He chuckled and gave me a brilliant smile. I smiled back.

"Bella, this is Edward. Edward. My daughter Bella." so this is Edward. His really…**wow.**

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella. Your dad has talked a lot about you." he said offering me a hand.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound good." I joked taking his hand. We both felt an electric current run through us and pull away.

"So honey, why didn't you tell me your valedictorian."


	3. Chapter 3

When we got home, I started to make something simple to eat while I talked to dad and Edward. I was still a little dazed from looking at Edward. He was gorgeous.

"So when are you leaving?" Edward asked.

"The last week of July." I responded, placing the food in front.

"are you going to room in the school?" he asked.

"No. we decided that we rather get a house. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle bough us a house and we'll all be living in it until we graduate or just deiced we're tired of each other." I joked.

"We? We who? It better not be a boy." Dad warned.

"You sound like Jasper and Emmett." I teased. He just rolled his eyes.

"Yes they're will be boys. Two of them, you know your nephews, Jasper and Emmett. They're moving in with us, us as in, Alice and Rose." "Alice and Rose?" dad asked.

"Alice is Jasper's girlfriend and my best friend, Rose is Emmett's girlfriend, also my best friend."

"You don't feel like a third wheel or something?" Edward joked.

"All the time." I laughed. "No not really. Alice and Jasper don't do anything in public. They don't make me feel like a third wheel, and we're only living together, not sharing the same room." I joked. He laughed.

"We'll I'm just glad your not moving in with a guy." Dad muttered, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a little girl dad. I've had boyfriends before. And they did ask me to move in with them after high school." I told him and got a beer for dad. We were in our old house, the one we lived in before he left. He kept it, but I never stepped in it.

"What do you mean they asked you to move in." Dad growled.

"Oh clam down. It's not like I'm getting married. Beside's, I always said no. dad, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose, and I have been planning on moving in together for a very long time. I wasn't about to just move out to who knows where with a guy I met in high school. I was raised better then that." he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"That's my girl." I rolled my eyes.

"So, you never told me how you're here." I told dad.

"I've been gone for so long, they finally gave me a break. I won't be going back until after you leave for college." dad said. I nodded.

"What about you Edward?" I asked taking a bite from my food."No, actually I'm going to be staying here longer. Your father talked to the general and told him that they didn't need me. He wants to me stay here and get back on my feet." I nodded. It was like daddy to help someone out.

"I was actually thinking…maybe you could take him with you Bella." daddy said. I blushed and looked at them both.

"No…that's fine Charlie. Really, I'll…" Edward said.

"It's fine Edward. We have 5 guest rooms. They'll be okay with it. Promise." I encouraged.

"5?" dad asked.

"Hey she's your sister. You should understand." I joked. He laughed."Esme did love big houses." he said. I nodded.

"So Edward? How about it? It's not like your living off our money, because it's not ours…it's my Uncle Carlisle's." I joked. He laughed and smiled.

"I don't know…"

"Of course he'll go Bella. Don't worry. I'll get him to go." I laughed. I heard my phone ring and stood to get it.

"Hello?"

"Bella. Are you coming over to the party?" Alice asked.

"No Alice. I'm not. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Why? Come on Bella. It's our graduation party." she chimed.

"Alice…I'm with my dad."

"But…just for a while…please." she begged.

"Go Bella. It'll be fine." Dad said. I sighed.

"Only if Edward goes." I smirked. He shook his head.

"No way." he said. Dad looked at him and Edward sighed.

"Fine." Edward muttered.

"I'll be there in a while Alice. I'm going back home to change real quick." "Yay." She chimed. I sighed.

"Bye Alice."

"Dad are you sure? You'll be all alone." I told him.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'll go and catch up with my sister and brother in law." I nodded. I looked at Edward and frowned.

"Well let's go." I told him. He looked confused but nodded.

"Are you coming with us dad?" I asked him. He nodded and stood. We got in the car and Joe drove us to Aunt Esme. When we got inside, they were cleaning up.

"Hey Aunt Esme, did they make a mess for you?" I joked.

"Yeah. What are you doing here honey? Not that I don't want you here." she laughed.

"Dad came to visit. I'm just here to change. Alice is making me go to Mike's party." she laughed and nodded. Dad and Edward walked inside. Aunt Esme smiled and hugged dad.

"Come on. Let's give them a few minutes." I whispered to Edward. He nodded and followed me. I walked into Jasper's room, knowing that Edward needed to get out of the uniform. I mean who doesn't love a guy in uniform, but that's no way to party, right?

"this is your room?" he laughed.

"No. it's my cousin Jasper's room." I told him. I pulled out some jeans, and a button up. Edward and Jasper were bout the same size and height.

"So what are we doing here then?" he asked. I chuckled and handed him the clothes and shoes.

"Come on." I said simply. I pulled him towards my room.

"Now change. No arguments." I warned. He frowned.

"You are your father's daughter." he teased. I rolled my eyes and went into my walk in.

"You better be changing Edward." I pulled out a navy blue over the shoulder dress and black pointed toe heels. I closed the door to my closet and changed quickly. When I stepped outside, I made sure my hair was still straight. I retouched my make up real quick and put a little bit of perfume on. When I walked into my room, I found Edward tying his shoes."How'd you know it would fit me?" Edward asked.

"Your about the same size as Jasper. Beside's, Alice give's me a lot of fashion tips. She's obsessed with clothes, so….she tells me everything she knows." I told him.

"Well. It's worth it. You look great." he whispered looking at me. I blushed and thanked him.

"Come on. Let's go." I told him. He nodded. We walked down the stairs and found dad, uncle Carlisle, and aunt Esme talking.

"Hey, we'll be back…pretty late. Don't wait up dad. Aunt Esme, I'm going to stay at dad's." she nodded. We said goodbye and I pulled Edward into the garage.

"You have a lot of good cars." he said looking at them.

"I only have one, Jasper and Emmett have like 2 or 3 each. They're big with cars and motorcycles." he nodded. I got in my silver mustang and pressed the button for the garage door.

"Bella, why are you so nice?" Edward asked.

"Dad likes you. If someone's okay with dad, they're okay with me. Beside's, I think I can get along with you." I told him while I drove out towards Mike's house. He just laughed.

"I hope you don't feel like your to old to party." I teased.

"I'm only 20."

"Just saying. Because, with my friends, they'll try and get you wasted." I smirked.

"I can't drink. What would your dad think?" he asked sadly.

"Well…we don't have to go back to dad until the party's over, and the party isn't over until the Cullen's and Swans leave." I used Emmett's words. He had told me that once and made me laugh so hard.

"Pretty cocky aren't you." he teased.

"No…just confident." I smirked. I pulled into Mike's house and got out.

"Can you hold this for me?" I asked Edward, throwing my keys at him.

"Sure." I watched him put it in his pocket. I stopped him before he kept on walking and turned him so he could face me. I unbutton one of the top buttons, pulled his jeans a little low, and ruffled his hair.

"Stretch your arms up." I asked him. He was looking at me confused but did as I asked. I got to see a bit of his stomach…it made me shiver with delight.

"There. now your ready for a party." I smirked. He just rolled his eyes. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards the house. I opened the door with out knocking and everyone turned to look at me.

"Bella." They all chimed. I rolled my eyes and walked inside with Edward close.

"If you want to stay STD clean. Stay away from that blond, Jessica, and that blond, Lauren." I whispered to Edward and pointed at the two girls dancing with Taylor. He nodded.

"If you want to stay drug free, keep away from that guy." I said pointing at James. Edward nodded.

"Come on. Let's go introduce you to the best people you'll ever meet." I teased. I pulled him towards the kitchen, where my friends were always hanging out. I found Rose, and Emmett making out.

"They won't quit, even if their parents are around, so don't feel awkward." I told him. He laughed and nodded.

"Em, stop shoving your tongue down Rose's throat for a sec." I asked. Emmett pulled away and looked at us. He frowned then glared at Edward.

"Hey you want to take your hand off my cousin." Emmett warned. I slapped the back of his head.

"Relax Em. This is Edward. Dad's friend." Emmett chuckled."Sorry man. Around here, Bella's the youngest of us all. We're just really protective of her." Emmett apologized shaking Edward's hand.

"NO worries. I get it." He said.

"Anyways. That's Rose, Emmett's girlfriend." I introduced. They said hi. I walked past them and pulled Edward toward Jasper and Alice who were talking.

"That's my cousin Jasper and my best friend Alice." I introduced.

"Guys, this is Edward. You remember Jasper." he nodded and offered Edward a beer. Edward took it.

"Anyways. Bella, I was just telling Jasper about Jake." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I rather not talk about Jake for a while." I told her.

"Come on Bella. His here, and his looking for you." Alice frowned.

"He is. Crap. Um….I'm going to be outside, if he comes around, tell him I left to Ricky's party." I told her. She nodded. I was about to leave but it was to late. Jake was in front of me.

"Bella. I've been looking for you." Jake said. I sighed.

"Yeah…that's nice. Um. I'm going to get a beer." I told Edward. He nodded. I was about to walk back toward the party when Jake stopped me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on Bella. Can we talk." he begged.

"No." I told him.

"I was angry at you. I wanted to make you see that I could have any girl."

"Jake. Just fuck off. Like you, I can have any guy to. But I choose not to. Because they're all like you…worthless." "I know you still like me Bella. You can't deny it." he said.

"I can. Now let go." I asked pushing on his chest so he could let go.

"Come on babe. Let's just fuck and make up." he whispered into my ear.

"Your disgusting. Em a little help here." I asked looking behind Jake's shoulders. Emmett pulled away from Rose and looked at Jake.

"Hey man. Let go of Bella." Emmett said walking over to us.

"Fuck off Emmett. I'm talking with Bella." Jake spat. Emmett pulled one of Jake's shoulders, making Jake let go of me. I sighed and turned around. I picked up two beers and walked outside to the backyard.


	4. Chapter 4

I took a swing of my beer and just looked outside. They sky looked dark and clear. You could see the starts shinning brightly.

"Hey you okay?" I looked up and found Edward coming out.

"Yeah. Sorry about him, you probably think I'm full of drama." I told him. He just laughed and leaned on the wall next to me.

"Not really. You just got out of high school, it's okay if you still have problems." "What did Emmett do?" I asked.

"Punched him and kicked him out."

"Of course he would. His been waiting for a reason to hit him." I laughed. Emmett hated Jake, Jasper did too. But Emmett hated him with a passion.

"So, you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"It's really pathetic, and you'll probably think of me differently. Not to mention you might want to tell me dad." "Hey, I won't. you can trust me. That's the least I can do for your help." I smiled.

"Jake and I were going out, with out anyone knowing though. Last month was going to be our 7th month anniversary. I didn't like Jake, but he….scratched my itch."

"Itch?" he asked confused.

"he scratched my back, I scratched his." I told him, looking into his eyes, trying to tell him with my eyes. He chuckled.

"Yeah, that itch."

"Yeah…it wasn't serious, but like I said, he scratched my itch. I caught him in bed with one of his friends, Leah. And it didn't hurt at all, I didn't really get mad. I just felt sick. It's kind of like…I don't know…I just felt like I was fucking Leah. It's disgusting."

"I get why you would feel that way." he chuckled and nodded.

"exactly. Anyways, I broke up with him, and he begged me to take him back. But I was really just getting annoyed of him, he was to clingy. So I didn't take him back. And ever since then, he hasn't scratched my itch." I said with a frown. Edward laughed.

"You say it like your going to die." he said.

"Yeah…well…whatever." I muttered.

"So his still trying to get you back?" he asked.

"Yeah. He calls me a lot, but…I mostly ignore it. Alice and the others didn't know we had a relationship, so they're pretty confused why I won't talk to him." "If they didn't know…how exactly did you two see each other…let alone, scratch itches?" "We have the same friends and hang out in the same beach. I'll simply tell Jasper and Emmett I'm sleeping over at Angela's and ask her to play along. Or he'd sneak up my window." I whispered. He laughed. I finished my beer and opened another one.

"that wasn't all that dramatic actually. I though it was something more like, he had been trying to be your boyfriend for the past year." I laughed.

"no, that's Mike. His the lost puppy that fallows me around everywhere, waiting to see if I'll pick him." I teased.

"Mike?"

"It's his party. This is his house." "So wouldn't you be…sort of leading him on…since you're here?"

"Not really, simply because my friends drag me to every party they go to…it's really simple. I'm popular, at the top of the food chain, in other words. Popular kids have to show up to party's…just to make them more interesting and fun. I don't like it. I rather be at home, reading a book. But Alice drags me everywhere."

"I wouldn't really take you on the kind of girl that reads." he teased. I could see he was joking.

"You know…you'd be surprise of what I can do." I smirked. I could have sworn I saw him shift his pants a little…

"So what else can you?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm a multitasker, I can do more then one thing at a time." I smirked and drank the rest of my beer.

"Hmm. Really? That sounds interesting…you want to show me what you can do?" he flirted. I giggled and pushed myself off the wall.

"I don't think you can handle it." I whispered before I went back inside the house. I was pretty sure I heard the word 'tease' leave his lips. I walked inside and found the others playing strip poker.

"Oh I want to play." I said taking a seat next to Emmett.

"No way." Both Emmett and Jasper said.

"Hey cover your eyes if you don't want me to play. But I'm playing." I told them taking the cards into my hand.

"Edward you want to play?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrow. I chuckled.

"What would Bella's father think." He joked and nodded. I laughed and watched him take the cards. The game started -Emmett and Jasper were pouting the whole time- and by the first round, I ended up with out my heels. It was pretty funny, most of the guys were mad that I was taking off the simple things. But come on, I only had a dress on, what else could I take off.

The game ended after I finished my 4th beer. I ended up with out my dress. I was blushing each time Edward's eyes landed on me…at some point, he asked me about my belly piercing.

"So what game now?" Alice asked handing me my dress. I slipped into it and put my heels on.

"Oh, let's play dare or drink." Emmett shouted.

"It's truth or drink idiot." I told him.

"But it's more fun if we play dare or drink." I sighed.

"I'm in." Alice, Jasper, and Rose said. I looked up at Edward and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm in too." He said. I nodded with him.

"So, who wants to start off?" Jasper asked.

"I do." Emmett chimed, we all rolled our eyes at him. I got up and sat on the kitchen counter.

"I dare….Jasper to…get a bikin wax." Jasper looked pale white, while the rest of us burst laughing.

"No way EM." "Then take the drink chicken." Jasper looked very upset, he had a really bad pride. But he took the shot of vodka.

"I dare….Alice to burn half the stuff in your closet." Jasper said. Alice looked like she was going to make him pay for that one later.

"Fine."

"Now." Jasper said. She huffed.

"Fine. Let's take the party back at my place. Emmett, bring the dam vodka and a few beers. Let's go." She said. I chuckled and we followed her out the door.

"We aren't going to drive are we?" Edward asked.

"No, she lives right across." "Won't her parents get mad?"

"They're on a trip in New York. We can just crash in her house. It has a lot of guest rooms." I explained pulling him towards Alice's house. We stepped inside and she turned all the lights on.

"My room, if we puke or something, at least I can hide it. Mom will kill me if something is stained on her carpet." we nodded and went up to her room. It was pretty big. The boys moved the bed out the way and we sat on the floor. Alice came from her closet and threw half of it on the tube. She threw the lighter on her clothes and frowned. But soon, the frown turned into happiness.

"You know what that means Jasper?" Alice asked. Jasper suddenly had a scared face on.

"Fuck me!" He whispered.

"We get to go shopping." She screamed and clapped. Edward and I laughed.

"My turn my turn." She chimed putting water on her clothes so she wouldn't burn the house down.

"I dare Bella to call Mike right now…tell him to go up to his room, get naked, and wait for you, then, call Taylor and tell him to meet you in Mike's room."

"Okay? But how are we going to know that they saw each other?" I asked them.

"Your going to go take a picture." Alice chimed. I rolled my eyes, picked my phone up, and her camera and left out the door. I called Mike and did exactly what she asked. He was practically running up the stairs. I called Taylor next.

"Hey Bella what's up."

"Ty. I need a favor. I just haven't been satisfied in a really long time, and I really think you can…satisfy me." I whispered into the phone with a seductive voice."Oh baby, I can make you feel things you've never felt."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Meet me in Mike's room." "Why Mike's?"

"It turns me on that we can get caught at any minute." I said innocently."I'm on my way." "Good. And Ty…""Yeah?"

"Hurry." I hung up. I walked towards Mike's room. It was the one at the bottom. And the window was opened. I was glad for that. I took a peek and found Mike doing push ups. I almost laughed. I took a picture of that too and waited.

Taylor walked in soon and found Mike on his bed, naked. I snapped the picture and almost laughed there. I ran across back to Alice's house and laughed once I was in a safe distance. I chucked the camera at her while I used Edward's arms to steady myself from all the laughter. Alice passed the camera around and they all laughed.

Once we were more calmed down, we continued the game.

"I dare…I dare…I dare Emmett to dye his hair pink and not take it off for a whole week."

"Fine. But you'll have to wait until tomorrow. We can't just go to the store right now." I smirked and looked at Alice. She chuckled and left to her bathroom. She came back with a box of pink dye.

"Did you plan this?" he asked me with narrowed eyes.

"No way. I just always wanted to dye Alice's hair pink." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." he said. We dyed his hair quickly and had to wait for it to stick in before he washed it and blow dried it.

"I dare Rose to kiss Bella." I looked at him like he was nuts."That was a waste of a dare." Rose said. I laughed and nodded.

"what do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"We've tried it before." I smirked. Their mouths were hanging open.

"You have?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. No big deal. But just because you didn't know. We'll give you a show." Rose said. I chuckled and nodded. I scooted over to her and straddled her legs. She smirked and slipped one of her hands in my hair, bring my mouth to hers. Her other hand was inside my dress, creasing my back. I had both my hands on her waist. The kiss went soft at first, then Rose licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing her in. I heard Alice laugh and pulled away from Rose to find Jasper, Emmett, and Edward looking at us with shock. I chuckled and sat back down next to Edward.

"Like Rose said, waist of dare." I laughed.

"My turn." Rose smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I dare Edward…to take a body shot from Bella." She smirked. I glared at her and looked back at Edward. He was blushing. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so shy Edward." I smirked. He glared at me and took the shot from Rose.

"I'll make it easier on you." I joked. I slipped out of my heels and pulled my dress over my head. Both Jasper and Emmett turned around, looking uncomfortable. Edward smirked and asked me to lay down. He took the salt and lemon from Alice."Open your mouth." Edward whispered into my ear. I shivered lightly and did what he asked. He put the lemon in my mouth.

"Not much of a dear." Edward whispered and kissed my stomach. He licked from the hem of my lacy underwear towards the hem of my bra. He put the salt over the trail he left and chuckled. Edward took the shot and started to lick the salt off. I swear I almost cummed when he licked it off. He climbed over my body and bit the lemon, letting the juice fall over my mouth. I almost moaned. Edward chuckled and sat back down. I straighten up and took the clothes Alice had for me.

"Thanks." I whispered a little huskily.

"Rose, your not allowed to do a dare like that again." Emmett said with a pout. We rolled our eyes at them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for being patient with me. I've been very busy with upcoming graduation's and I haven't had time to update. Prom, College, and graduation have been getting to me this past few days. But I finally took time off my 'busy' [lol -eye roll-] schedule. Anyways, here's next Chapter...enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up laying on someone's body. I opened my eyes and found Edward underneath me. I almost freaked out but found all my clothes on. Except that his hand was slipped inside my shorts, cupping my ass. I blushed and pulled his hand out before I got off of him. I don't remember how we ended up like that. Not to mention I had a dry throat._ What happened last night?_

I remember playing dare or drink, but I don't remember sleeping. With a sigh, I just walked towards the guest bathroom. I washed my face and fixed my hair. When I went back to the room, I found Edward sitting up, looking confused.

"You didn't have sex with a stranger. Sorry to disappoint you." I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"What happened last night?" he asked rubbing his temple.

"Don't know." I said and shrugged.

"We didn't…" He said looking at me with wide eyes.

"No such luck private. I was fully clothed, thank you very much." I smirked and walked out the door. He followed behind.

"Why do I have a killer head ache?" he asked. I chuckled.

"I remember you drinking a lot last night. But beside's that…I don't remember much."

"I remember you telling Rose you wanted to skinny dip." He laughed.

"Like that's a bad thing." I teased. I walked into the kitchen and found Emmett laying his head on the table, gripping to his head.

"Dam, my head is killing me." He whispered. I chuckled."TOO BAD." I yelled into his ear. He fell back off his chair and I burst out laughing.

"You know what midget, your going to pay for that." Emmett said running towards me.

"Oh no way man." I ran and was stopped by Emmett. He started to tickle my side's and I squirmed.

"Stop Emmett." I laughed, trying to squirm away from his hands.

"Stop that Emmett. Leave Bella alone." Rose said. Emmett frowned and let me go. I chuckled and stood up straight.

"What time is it?" I asked Rose.

"Um, 10." "Crap. We need to go." I told Edward. He nodded. I found my keys by the door and took it with my phone. We crossed the street to Mike's and found my car still there, actually, there were still a lot of cars there. we got in the car and I drove towards dad's house.

"You think he'll know?" Edward asked.

"If he does…he won't get mad…he'll probably ignore it." I told him. He nodded.

"We'll just tell him we fell asleep in Alice's house." I said simply.

"Sounds innocent enough." he joked. I rolled my eyes. Dad's house was empty, his car wasn't even there.

"I wonder where his at." I whispered. Edward shrugged. We got out and went inside the house. It was empty. I found a note by the fridge.

_I suspected you two wouldn't be back. I hope your at one of your friends house, sleeping tightly. It's a graduation party, so your off the hook on_ 'anything' _you do. Anyways, I'm going to Billy's. I'll be home for dinner, we're going fishing,_ maybe!_ If you and Edward need money, you know where I keep it. Have fun Bella. And try not to get into trouble. Love you twinkle star._

I chuckled and handed the note to Edward. He laughed.

"So I never understood why he called you twinkle star." Edward said and sat next to me on the couch.

"When I was younger, I use to sing twinkle little star **a lot**. But instead of star I said bell. dad said I was his star…**it actually makes no sense**, but we grew into it." we laughed together.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"Well I'm pretty hungry, so we could either go out to eat, or I could make breakfast." he smiled. "I'll take you out. Come on. It's on me." he said.

"No offence but…you have money?" he laughed.

"I'm guessing your dad didn't tell you….when my parents died, they left me there inheritor for everything they owned. That's a lot of money. So I'm pretty loaded." _I wonder what other things he has loaded_ my mind thought. I pushed that dirty though out and looked at Edward.

"Alright then. Let's go. I need to freshen up first. You can use my dad's bathroom." he nodded. We walked up the stairs and I showed him where everything was at. It was weird being here. I wondered if aunt Esme came here a lot, because everything looked fresh new.

I got in the shower quickly and got cleaned up. When I got out, I slipped into what I had on and found Edward ready.

"I need to go get clothes from my other room. It'll be quick." He nodded. He was wearing simple black jeans and a simple gray T that said _Marines_.

"do you have anything else? Just wondering? Not that it doesn't look good, because it does." I smirked. He chuckled.

"Not really. I sort of just gave everything up to goodwill. I didn't find need in keeping it."

"Well then. I know what we're doing after breakfast." I smirked and pulled him out the house.

"what are we doing?" he asked a bit confused. I shook my head and dialed Alice's number. She answered it on the 2nd ring.

"Bella, why'd you leave so fast."

"I though dad would get mad that I wasn't back the whole night. Anyways, what are you doing in about 2 hours?" "Nothing. Jasper and Emmett are debating on playing football with the other guys." "Good. Don't invite them with us. Tell Rose to go with you. We're taking Edward shopping." She shrieked, loud.

"Yeah just blow my ear drum why don't you." I muttered making her chuckle.

"Okay. We'll meet you at the mall around noon, sound good?"

"Yeah course. Um… am I going to have to buy new clothes for college?" "Heck yeah. You can't have an old wore rob."

"Alice half the stuff in my closet still has tags." "Well another half closet won't hurt."

"It'll hurt dad's credit card." "It will not. Your more loaded then Rose and I put together." I rolled my eyes.

"Just cuz his rich, it doesn't mean dad will be okay that I buy some $600 heels."

"He will once he sees that they look good on your feet." "He will not. And you know it."

"Just stop arguing Isabella. Were shopping for you…and that's that." I huffed and sighed.

"What ever tinker bell."

"love you too Bella." I hung up and parked in front of my house.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Stupid pixie thinks I need another closet." I huffed. He chuckled and walked behind me. I opened the door and didn't find anyone home. I found a note in the kitchen.

_Carlisle left to work early and I'm going out with Kate to the book meeting. Take care kids. And their's food in the fridge, don't cook anything unless Bella's there. _

I laughed. Aunt Esme didn't trust anyone else in her kitchen beside's me.

"Hey Edward tell me something dad hasn't told me about you yet." I asked. He smiled and followed me into my closet.

"I can play the piano."

"Really?" I turned away from my clothes and smiled.

"Yeah."

"I can play the guitar, and I can sing too. Or so they tell me. I write songs though."

"Sing me one." I blushed and shook my head.

"close your eyes." I ordered. He did. I changed quickly into some skinny jeans and Alice approve shirt with matching Alice approve heels. I grabbed a purse and shoved my necessity's inside. Once that was done I fixed my hair quickly.

"Come on. Please sing a song." Edward asked. I sighed.

"fine. Sit." I ordered. He nodded and took a seat on my bed. I grabbed my guitar by my bed and sat next to him.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked.

"Not sure. What ever you want." I shrugged and handed him my music book. It had all my songs and notes. He went through them and stopped at the one I use to dread a lot. But now…I loved it.

"what's this?"

"Something I came up with when I was down and missed dad."

"Can I hear it." I nodded and closed my eyes. My fingers touched the strings lightly, letting the music echo through the room. Then they began to move expertly, hearing a beautiful rhythm sound around me.

_He drops his suite case by the door._

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore._

_She drags her feet across the floor. _

_Trying to hold back time, to keep him holding on._

_And she says._

'_daddy daddy don't leave, I'll do anything to keep you. Right here with me, _

_can't you see how much I need you._

_Daddy daddy don't leave_

_Mommy's saying things she don't mean. _

_She don't know what she's talking about._

_Somebody hear me out.'_

_Father _

_Listen _

_Tell em that his got a home and he don't have to go_

_Father _

_Save him_

_I will do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room, _

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good, I promise you…_

_Father_

_Father_

…

_I pray to you._

I could feel the tears falling, but what made me feel better, was that Edward had his arms around my shoulder and his chest pressing against my back. He was comforting me.

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks._

_She don't want to close her eyes because she's scared dad can leave._

_They tried just about everything._

_But it's getting harder now_

_For him to breath._

_So she said…_

'_daddy daddy don't leave, I'll do anything to keep you._

_Right here with me,_

_Can't you see how much I need you._

_Daddy daddy don't leave_

_The doctors are saying things they don't mean._

_They don't know what they're talking about._

_Somebody hear me out.'_

_Father (father)_

_Listen (listen)_

_Tell em that his got a home and he don't have to go_

_Father (father)_

_Save him (save him)_

_I will do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room, _

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good, I promise you…_

_Father_

_Father_

…

_I pray to you._

_Please don't let him go_

_I'm begging you so._

_Let him open his eyes_

_Give him a little more time_

_To tell him that I love him more…._

_Then anything in the world_

_It's daddy's little girl_

_Father (father)_

_Listen (listen)_

_Tell em that his got a home and he don't have to go_

_Father (father)_

_Save him (save him)_

_I will do anything in return_

_I'll clean my room, _

_Try hard in school_

_I'll be good, I promise you…_

_Father_

_Father_

_She was daddy's little girl_

_OoOh OoOh_

The last note echoed through the quiet room and I sighed. I whipped my tears and leaned into Edward's embrace.

"That was beautiful." He whispered into my hair.

"I wrote another one…when I was angry at him…for not coming home. Most of the lyrics relate to me but the point of the song doesn't." I told him.

"what do you mean?"

"It's about a girl who's dad left her…like forever, and not coming back." he nodded.

"You want to hear it?" he nodded again.

_I'll wait, for the post man, _

_To bring me a letter_

_And I'll wait_

_For the good lord_

_To make me feel better_

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_Family in crisis_

_That only grows older_

_So why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Daughter to father _

_Daughter to father _

_I am broken, but I am hoping_

_Daughter to father _

_Daughter to father _

_I am crying_

_A part of me is dying,_

_Cuz this are_

_This are_

_The Confessions_

_Of a broken heart_

_And I wear all your old clothes_

_Your polo sweater_

_I dream of another you_

_One that will never_

_Never leave me alone_

_To pick up the piece's_

_Daddy to hold me_

_That's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Daughter to father _

_Daughter to father _

_I don't know you,_

_But I still want too_

_Daughter to father _

_Daughter to father _

_Tell me the truth _

_did you ever love me_

_Cuz this are_

_This are_

_The Confessions_

_Of a broken heart_

_I-I_

_Love you_

_I-I_

_Love you_

_I-I _

_Love you_

_I-I-I_

_I LOVE YOU _

_Daughter to father _

_Daughter to father _

_I don't know you_

_But I still want too_

_Daughter to father _

_Daughter to father _

_Tell me the truth_

_Did you ever love me_

_Did you ever love me_

_This are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

_Ooh Yeah_

…

_And I wait for the post man,_

_To bring me a letter_

Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Don't blame him so much, he loves you, and he though of you every day. Especially on your birthday."

"I know." sigh


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay so tell me again, why did Emmett jump off the his window?" Edward asked with laughter. We were on our way to Seattle and I was telling him stories of when I was little.

"He though that he was like the big guy from Twilight, he said he could jump from his window to the tree." I laughed. Edward was laughing so hard, I almost saw tears falling.

"Oh god, that's hilarious. So what happen? Did he get hurt?" "Broken leg and arm. He had to drop out of school for half a year and be home schooled by Esme. He wasn't allowed to move. And because of him, we were grounded for not stopping him and instead recording it." now the tears were really falling down his eyes. I chuckled and parked in the parking lot.

"Do you still have it?" "Like I would ever delete it. It's at home, in a very safe place, where Emmett, Aunt Esme, and Uncle Carlisle can't get their hands on." he smiled and got out the car. I followed shortly.

"So should I be afraid?" Edward. I smirked and winked, hooking my arm around his.

"Terrified." I whispered. He laughed and pulled me towards the mall. I knew exactly where Alice would be, so I didn't even need to call her.

"So where too?" he asked.

"Victoria Secret." I smirked.

"What? No way." he almost shouted.

"It's where Alice is at. She always goes they're first. She's probably already buying half the store." he chuckled and let me drag him to the store. I unhooked my arm from him but still dragged him from his hand. I found Alice and Rose looking through the sections.

"Alice don't you think you have enough lingerie?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"Not enough for Jasper." "Oh Gross." I muttered and made a disgusted face. She laughed.

"So Edward, anything you want from here?" Rose winked and I laughed. He just blushed and said a quiet no. Alice threw me a set and pointed to the dressing room.

"No way." I told her and shoved it back to her.

"Bella." she warned. It was her 'do it or else' glare. I sighed and took it back. I stomped my way to the dressing room with Alice and Rose following me in. I changed as quickly as I could, trying it on. I'll admit it liked the bra, it was comfortable and it looked good. I opened the door and found them both smiling.

"Yeah your keeping it and I'm getting you another set like it in black." Alice said. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I changed back and walked out, handing the set to Alice. When I turned the corner I found Edward had a blond draped around his waist. I felt a shot of anger rise but chuckled when I saw his uncomfortable face. He wanted to get the hell out of there and run from her, I could see it in his eyes.

"Better go save the poor guy." Rose said. I nodded and watched them leave to pay for the stuff. I picked up a random bra and headed over to Edward.

"Hey honey. What about this one?" I asked in the sweetest voice. Edward looked relived I was there but a little confused.

He caught up pretty quick.

"I liked the other one better…you know…the see through." I laughed.

"Of course you do." I smirked. The girl next to Edward looked pretty ticked. She let go of Edward's waist and stomped out the room. I burst out laughing while Edward seemed thankful.

"I didn't know how else to get her off of me." Edward said.

"Well that's the last time I bring you to Victoria Secret. You could have caused a riot." he chuckled. Alice and Rose came back. Alice handed me a bag.

"That's all yours. Don't try to argue. You won't win." she smirked. I sighed and let it go. Edward just smirked, wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and carried our bags.

"So lady's? where to now?" he asked us.

"we need to buy you a whole lot of clothes. So…let's head to Macy's first." he nodded and we walked out. We went form store to store, buying anything Alice wanted for Edward. He paid for most of it, but sometimes Alice would beat him to it and stick her tongue at him, doing a victory dance. He was pretty much just holding the bags for us while we grabbed anything and just bought for him. It was pretty fun. At some point Alice had made him buy some $438 dressy shoes. He and Alice got in an argument about why the shoes weren't needed and why they were. Rose and I watched it like a tennis match.

When we were done, Edward took us out for lunch. After, Alice made him go with us to a beauty salon. We went to get our nails done. Alice was getting him a hair cut. Kind of sucked because I liked his long hair. His hair was just trimmed though, so I was glad for that. We left after, and I drove back home. Alice tagged along while Rose went back home. When we got home, dad still wasn't back. We carried all the bags inside to Edward's room and started to put some of it away. I told Alice it would be pointless. I just didn't tell her that it would be pointless because he was moving with us. I still needed to talk to her about that. And I was. Edward had taken my car to buy other small necessity's like toothbrush and stuff. Alice was in my room putting up the little bit of clothes we bought for me.

"So…" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I know there's something you've wanted to tell me, but you haven't…" she said. I sighed.

"Dad's going back to the marines after we leave for college." "We knew that was possible." She said nodding. She knew that wasn't what I wanted to tell her."But he got Edward to stay, until they really needed him." she nodded, letting me know she was listening.

"And he was going to stay here. But…it's kind of lonely out here, especially since he doesn't know anyone…"

"So you asked him to move in with us." she was either a mind reader or she just really knew me.

"Yeah…dad asked me and I asked Edward. He was a little doubtful at first…but he agreed. I just…didn't ask you guys first."

"I like him Bella. His really cool, and I don't mind living with him. It's cool with me. You just need to talk to Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. I know they'll say yes though. We all had fun yesterday and I can see Edward fits in with us Bella. He'll get along great with Jasper and Emmett."

"I really hope so."

"So where's he going to sleep?" She smirked and winked at me.

"In Jasper's bed." I teased, she laughed.

"Well we have a 4 floor house, and their's a guest room and a guest bathroom in each floor, then their's the master rooms. Since we decided I would get the third floor. And since….I'm sure Edward doesn't want to hear either of you 4 have monkey…"

"Yes I get it." Alice interrupted with a blush.

"He can keep the guest room in my floor or the master in the top floor." I finished like I wasn't interrupted. She nodded.

"you know Emmett and Jasper are going to set some ground rules though." I chuckled.

"Yeah I know." we heard the front door open and footsteps. Edward knocked on my door lightly and stepped inside.

"um…Bella. You have a visitor down stairs."

"Who?" I asked.

"Paul?" he said like he was asking if he got the name right. I sighed.

"Alice…can you go get rid of him?" she nodded and skipped down the stairs.

"Who is he?" Edward asked sitting on my bed.

"His Jake's best friend. He probably came here to tell me something about him." he nodded.

"anyways, why don't you help me make dinner. I'm sure dad will be hungry when he gets back." he nodded and we walked down the stairs.

.

Alice came inside the door with tears falling down her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her scared. Alice almost never cried.

"Emmett…" she whispered.

"what about him?" I asked her.

"he got in a car crash." Alice gasped out. I felt dizzy, and sick. My eyes were blurry and I couldn't see.

"Bella....Bella." Edward yelled catching me in his arms. I only remember blackness.

"Bella, wake up." my eyes fluttered opened and I got the smell of rubbing alcohol. I saw Edward sitting behind me, with my head on his lap.

"Edward, I had the worst dream." I whispered to him with tears falling.

"it's not a dream Bella." Edward said shaking his head. I looked around and found myself in the living room with Alice not to far away crying.

"Emmett. No. that's not possible." I whispered.

"He was driving home, when a car tried to over pass him. The car hit Emmett's side making him loose control and swiver from the lane. He went rolling down the hill until he hit a tree and it stopped." She said through her tears. I stood up but almost fell back on my knees but Edward caught me and steadied me.

"Did anyone tell Rose?" I whispered picking up my car keys. Alice shook her head.

"No one knows beside's Paul." "Why Paul?"

"He was the one that found him crashed on a tree." I nodded and stumbled my way to my car.

"your in no condition to drive Bella. Here, I'll do it." I nodded and let Edward help me in the car. Alice was right behind.

"Call Jasper." I whispered to her. She seemed upset by that.

"Don't tell him, just tell him to come outside that we're picking him up." I told her. She nodded. I told Edward what turns to take and found ourselves in Alice's house in less then 3 minutes.

"Jasper, just turn the dam game off and get outside now." Alice ordered. We saw Jasper come out soon jumping on one foot, trying to put his shoe on. He ran in the car and found Alice crying, and me trying to control my sobs.

"What's going on?" he asked hugging Alice.

"Call Rose." I told Alice.

"Go straight Edward." he nodded and went straight until the street ended.

"Just tell them you have to go. Rose this is urgent. Come outside now." Alice cried. We saw Rose come out looking confused and get in the car.

"So, what are we doing?...And why are you two crying?" Rose asked.

"I can't do it." I whispered to Alice. She shook her head too, telling me she couldn't either.

"I'll tell them." Edward whispered gripping onto my hand.

"Thanks." I whispered pointing to take a left.

"So?" Jasper asked, still hugging Alice.

"Emmett got in a car accident. And his in the hospital right now." Rose sounded like she chocked in air while Jasper looked worried as hell.

"How?" Jasper asked. Edward went into details. Rose broke out the more she heard.

We were in front of the hospital soon and they all ran out. I was still too woozy to run out. I walked out careful, wobbling a little, but Edward caught me.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I just feel really sick. This is wrong. Emmett shouldn't be here." I whispered.

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll be okay." he whispered. I let a sob out and felt him help me inside. We walked in the doors and we found everyone crying. Uncle Carlisle was holding Rose, crying himself too. I shook my head._ He had to be okay, he just had too._ "How is he?" Edward asked for me, holding on to me before I fell.

"his in surgery."

"Why aren't you with him?" I asked.

"They took over the case. They won't let me do it because it's to emotional." He said hugging Rose. I looked around and didn't find Aunt Esme."Where's Aunt Esme?" I whispered."I haven't been able to call her. I'm scared she'll get in an accident trying to get over here." I nodded and pulled my phone out. I called my dad.

"Hey honey. Where are you at."

"Daddy, Emmett's in the hospital. He got in an accident. Can you pick up Aunt Esme and bring her here?" I said against Edward's chest and into the phone.

"What happened."

"I can't talk about it daddy. It hurts." I whispered.

"I'll be on my way honey." dad said and hung up.

"Carlisle, we need blood." a doctor said, coming out of the ER room. Dad looked at him.

"Jasper, Esme, nor I have his blood type though." Uncle Carlisle said.

"I do." I whispered to him.

"Are you sure honey? It's going to make you really weak." I nodded.

"Alright." he said. He set Rose on a seat and asked me to follow him. I looked at Edward, and begged him with my eyes to go with me.

"Of course." he whispered. We walked behind Uncle Carlisle into a small room. He asked me to take a seat, and Edward had to help me. I felt so weak already. Uncle Carlisle wrapped a tight rubber band around my arm, making my veins show. I felt a slight sting and saw him draw blood into a-look-alike- IV bag. The bag filled up all the way when he pulled the needle off and put a cotton ball on it and tapped it on.

"Sit tight Bella. You can get very dizzy." I nodded and leaned into Edward's side, already feeling tired. Uncle Carlisle left to take the bag to the other doctors. _I didn't listen to uncle Carlisle though._

"Come on let's go." I whispered standing on my feet. I almost fell but Edward wrapped his arms around me and carried most of my weight.

"You okay?" he asked.

"A little." I whispered. We started to walk back to the waiting room. I found dad holding Rose while Uncle Carlisle was holding Aunt Esme. Dad looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. _ g_ave him one back but it felt weak.

"Edward." I whispered.

"What's wrong Bella?".....

_"I think I'm going to pass out."_

_

* * *

_

**Comments? Reviews? Anything you'd like to see happen? I don't promise anything though. Sorry!**

**=]**

**P.S. I love Rob [lol]**


	7. Chapter 7

I had Bella on my lap, sleeping against my chest. This was all to much for her. She didn't take Emmett's news very well.

Emmett came out of surgery, and was now in intensive care. Rose was with him right now, since they only allowed one person at a time. Esme and Carlisle had already had their turns, and all though Rose had told Jasper to go, Jasper encouraged her to go before him. I think it was mostly because Jasper wasn't ready to see his brother hurt. Alice was asleep now, laying on the chairs and her head on Jasper's lap. It was getting late, and I knew that we'd be getting kicked out soon.

Like the doctors read my mind, they came towards us.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you all to leave.""Can one of us stay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, only two can stay if you'd like." the doctor said. They all looked at each other.

"Bella can't stay, she won't be able to handle it very well." Charlie said. I agreed with him.

"Neither can Alice." Dr. Cullen said.

"I can't watch my son lay in there." Ms. Cullen said.

"I guess…I'll stay with Rose." Jasper said a little nervously.

"Hey man. Your brother will be fine." I told him. He smiled weakly and nodded.

"Thanks man. Charlie, can you take Alice with you. Her parents aren't home and she shouldn't have to be alone." Jasper said.

"Of course Jasper. We'll take care of them." Charlie said. He picked Alice up and looked at him.

"Tell Emmett to get better for me." Esme whispered. Jasper nodded. He kissed Alice on the lips and his mother on her cheek. We watched him go into Emmett's room.

"Esme, I need to stay, make sure his okay." Dr. Cullen said.

"I know honey. I know."

"but I don't want to leave you alone." he said hugging his wife.

"Esme, why don't you stay with us for tonight. I'll take the couch." Charlie said.

"Why don't we just stay at our house." Esme asked.

"That could work too." Charlie said. They all agreed on that and left.

"Edward, you'll stay with us too right?" Ms. Cullen asked.

"I don't want to impose Ms. Cullen." "It's Esme dear. And don't worry, your not. We have plenty of space."

"Alright then." I told her. She smiled. I got in Bella's car sitting her in the passenger's seat and following behind Charlie's car. I still wasn't use to the streets around here, even if it was a small town. I felt Bella stir a little but she sighed and fell back asleep. We neared Esme's house and got out.

"You remember where Bella's room is right?" Esme asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you show Charlie Jasper's room, it's the one next to it. Lay Alice in there." we nodded and walked up the stairs.

"It's that one Charlie." I pointed at it. He nodded. I reached for the door knob and went inside to Bella's room. It was exactly as we had left it this morning. I laid her on her bed, tucking her in. she looked so innocent and sad, like a distraught angel. I sat next to her and saw her music notebook next to her. I picked it up and saw her songs. Most of them were really good. **Really** good. She had talent for it.

"Edward." Charlie called out. I looked up.

"Sorry." I whispered. I stood and followed him down the stairs. We took a seat on the stools in front and watched Esme make tea.

"Esme. Sit down. I'll make it." Charlie said.

"I'm fine Charlie." She whispered. But she looked nothing close to fine.

"As your big brother, I'm ordering you to sit." she chuckled and gave in.

"Alright Charlie." I could see something from them. Their whole family was connected as one. I could see them all love each other. Esme was the heart, Carlisle the mind, and Charlie the strength. Then there was Bella, Jasper, and Emmett. Bella was the talent, the personality, the humor. Emmett, the trouble maker, the confidence, and the protector. Jasper was the calm one, the one that keeps everyone on their feet.

I had never seen a family so close to each other. Not even mine. Sure my mom loved me, and I loved her, but it wasn't like we'd sit down and talk about each other's lives. My sister and I just hung out, we had fun, partied, got into trouble, but we didn't talk about problems. My dad was the one that raised me, made me into the man I am now. But again, like the others, we didn't talk much. We all loved each other, we'd do anything for each other, but we weren't really close like them. I found it sweet, and I've always wanted something like that….

"Edward. Do you want honey in your tea?" Esme asked.

"If it's not to much trouble."

"Of course not dear. Your like one of us already. Don't be shy to ask for anything."

"I don't understand…Bella…she accepts me and knows nothing about me, and your telling me I'm one of you now?" I asked.

"It's not about if we know you Edward…it's the way you are. I see the way you treat my niece, and I can tell that you're a good man Edward. Bella likes you…and that's all that really matters." Esme said.

"In this family, there's always room for more." Charlie said patting my shoulder.

"Take it from me. They're like my real family." I heard Alice's soft voice behind me. She was still upset, but a little more relaxed. She walked over to Charlie and hugged him.

"I missed you Charlie." "me too honey." they were all welcoming.

"Thank you…for being so welcoming to me." I told them.

"your welcome son." Charlie said. I already knew that I had looked at Charlie like a dad, but now, they all felt like family to me. We all sat in the kitchen, not able to sleep. We talked about just anything that came up. Alice and Esme asked me a lot about my family, and I told them as much as I could detail. My family was still a sore subject to me.

"Emmett." it was Bella's voice.

"Emmett." she said again. I turned and found her by the stairs. She walked down and looked at us."Aunt Esme. Where's Emmett?" she asked. She still didn't believe it had happened.

"Honey…Emmett's in the hospital." Bella's eyes were full of denial. She didn't want to believe it.

"That's not true. He…can't be…" she whispered. She walked over to me and looked into my eyes, pleading.

"Please Edward, tell me it's not true. That Emmett's sleeping over at Rose's." she begged. I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her shake against me, crying.

"I'm sorry Bella." I whispered. "but that would be a lie." she broke into a sob. Esme frowned.

"I'll go get her a tranquilizer." she told us. Charlie nodded. Alice walked over to us and hugged us both.

"Bells, Emmers will be fine. His strong. He can't be gone." Alice said. But her last sentence sounded more like she was begging.

"Alice, his like my brother. What will I do if something happens to him." Bella cried.

"Hey, don't talk like that Bella." Charlie said. He walked over to us and pulled Bella to him, I hugged Alice, trying to get her to relax a little, she did.

"The Cullen's and Swan's are fighters. And that kid has a lot of power in him. Emmett's my nephew and his going to fight his way back to us. You know he will. So I don't want to hear any of that sad talk. Understood private." it was his general voice. And I knew that's what Bella needed, reassurance. She looked up at her dad with a bright smile.

"Yeah general, I got it." she said to him. I chuckled and watched them Sault and then hug. Bella was more relaxed when Esme came back.

"No thank you Aunt Esme. I'm all better now. Promise." Bella said. Esme nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you go and play something for us." Esme asked. Bella chuckled.

"Okay. What do you want to hear?" she asked her.

"That song you played for Carlisle and I on our anniversary." Bella nodded and walked over to the baby grand piano. She didn't tell me she played.

_Go to sleep, may your sweet dreams come true _

_Just lay back in my arms for one more night _

_I've this crazy old notion that calls me sometimes _

_Saying this one's the love of your life. _

She looked beautiful, singing. Her eyes were closed, and her fingers moved like they were floating on air. I could see the glow that redatited off of her when the spot light was on her, when she sung like that.

Esme walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and kissing the top of Bella's head.

_[Chorus:] _

_Cause I know a love that will never grow old _

_And I know a love that will never grow old. _

_When you wake up the world may have changed _

_But trust in me, I'll never falter or fail _

_Just the smile in your eyes, it can light up the night, _

_And your laughter's like wind in my sails. _

_[Chorus] _

_Lean on me, let our hearts beat in time, _

_Feel strength from the hands that have held you so long. _

_Who cares where we go on this rugged old road _

_In a world that may say that we're wrong_

The last note echoed through out the room and Bella opened her eyes with a bright smile.

"I love that song Bella."

"I wrote it in Uncle Carlisle's point of view." she said with so much innocence, she looked so much like an angel.

"That was beautiful honey. Why didn't you tell that you sang and played the piano." Charlie asked.

"Don't know. Just didn't seem like I should mention it. Aunt Esme though me how to play the piano and Uncle Carlisle though me how to play the guitar."

"Is there anything else you can play?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"the drums. A little though, _Emmett_ was teaching me." her voice sounded slightly cracked when she said his name.

"Why don't you play another song?" Charlie asked. Bella smiled and though for a moment.

"I think I'll play the song Emmett, Jasper, and I dedicated to Esme on mothers day." I saw Charlie frown. He'd told me that Bella's mom had left them when Bella was a week old. I never understood how parents would even think of it, let alone actually do it. And to her, anyone would be proud to be her mother.

"I love that song too. It's beautiful." Esme whispered.

"Can I help?" Alice asked with a brilliant smile. She let go of my waist and walked over to Bella.

"You remember the lines?" Bella asked. Alice nodded."Want to help?" Bella asked.

"I don't know the song though."

"Just go with the notes and play the piano with me." I nodded. I took a seat next to her, on the bench and saw her start to play. I touched a key, and started to make up my own notes, that mixed beautifully with Bella's.

_She used to be my only enemy and never let me free_

_Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be_

_Every other day I crossed the line_

_I didn't mean to be so bad_

_I never thought you would become the friend I never had_

_Back then I didn't know why_

_Why you were misunderstood (So now)_

_So now I see through your eyes_

_All that you did was love_

_Mama I love you _

_Mama I care_

_Mama I love you_

_Mama my friend_

_(You're my friend)_

_I didn't want to hear it then but_

_I'm not ashamed to say it now_

_Every little thing you said and did was right for me_

_I had a lot of time to think about, about the way I used to be_

_Never had a sense of my responsibility_

_Back then I didn't know why_

_Why you were misunderstood (So now)_

_So now I see through your eyes_

_All that you did was love_

_Mama I love you _

_Mama I care_

_Mama I love you_

_Mama my friend_

_(You're my friend)_

_You're my friend_

_But now I'm sure I know why (I know why) _

_Why you were misunderstood _

_So now I see through your eyes (I see through your eyes) _

_All I can give you is love _

_(All I can give you is love) _

_Mama I love you _

_Mama I care _

_Mama I love you _

_Mama my friend _

_Mama I love you _

_Mama I care _

_Mama I love you _

_Mama my friend _

_(You're my friend) _

_Ohhh, oh mama _

_(You're my friend) _

_Ohhh, oh, ohhhhh mama (Voice over backing) _

_Ohhh, oh, ohhhhh mama I'm loving You _

_Your Loving Me _

_(Continues in background) I Know Its True _

_Mama I love you And Garranteed _

_Mama I care _

_Mama I love you I'm Loving You _

_Mama my friend Your Loving Me _

_I Know Its True _

_Mama I love you And Garranteed _

_Mama I care _

_Mama I love you I'm Loving You (Loving You) _

_Mama my friend Your Loving Me (Loving Me) _

_I Know Its True (I know Its True) _

_Mama I love you And Garranteed [fade out] _

_Mama I care _

_Mama I love you [fade out] _


	8. Chapter 8

I only really got 5 hours of sleep after I sang. It really helped me, keep my cool and happy. Today, I felt okay. I was still really worried about Emmett, but I wasn't in denial anymore. Last night though, as I went to sleep, I felt lyrics forming in my head, and I knew it was about Em. I pulled my music book out and started to right the lyrics….

"Bella, we're going to see Em in an hour." Alice said coming into the door. I nodded and reread the lyrics. I smiled, closed the book, and went to my closet. I tried to get ready as fast as possible, just wanting to get out and go see Em. I packed a few stuff in my purse, things I wanted Em to have with him. For one, my music book, I wanted to sing it to him, and hope he could hear me, and remember that I need him just as much as Rose, Esme and Jasper need him. His my brother too. I also packed his weakness, a double dark chocolate bar. And the last thing, it was something he gave me, it was a small teddy bear. He gave it to me when we were kids, and I loved it. It reminded me of him sometimes, he was huge like a bear, but harmless and a big softy in the inside.

"Bella are you ready?" Alice asked coming into my room. I nodded and followed her out. Everyone was down stairs, waiting for me.

"How'd you sleep honey?" dad asked.

"okay. As good as it'll get right now." he nodded and kissed my forehead. I sat next to Edward, feeling like he was the only one that could comfort me. He smiled at me and I leaned into his side, he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Alice grabbed my hand, and gave it a squeeze, looking out the window. The ride to the hospital was quiet, no one really knew what to say. It was okay though, there was no words that needed to be spoken. Dad parked the car and we all made our way into the hospital."Bella can we go get Emmett some flowers." Alice asked.

"if you want." I told her. She smiled and nodded. She dragged Edward and I to the gift shop. She bought a bouquet of red roses…why? I'm not really sure. She's pretty strange that way. She also bought a bouquet of balloons with three metallic kind, one was pink and said, 'it's a girl' the other said, 'happy 60th birthday' and the last one was a get well one.

"Alice, he didn't have a baby, and his not 60." I told her when she paid for the things and we started to make our way to Emmett's room.

"I just want to brighten up his room a little." she smiled. Edward and I chuckled. When we walked into the room, we found everyone smiling. When I looked at the bed, I found Emmett sitting up and awake. I almost tripped when I ran to him. My arms wrapped around his waist and I started to cry.

"You big idiot. What gave you the idea that you could go ahead and scare me to death like that." I asked through my tears. He laughed and rubbed the top of my head. Alice was right behind, hugging Em tight.

"Emmett Cullen, you do that again, and I swear that this little pixie will hurt you." Alice threaten with sadness in her.

"I'm alright girls. I promise. Why worry so much." Both Alice and I glared at him. We pulled away and sat next to him.

"When'd you wake up?" I asked whipping my tears away.

"last night." he said. Alice took the flowers form Edward and the balloons.

"To lighten up the mood around here." She said and put it besides him. Emmett started to laugh.

"I wasn't aware I had a daughter." he said, still laughing. I smiled, loving that we got to see the old Emmett. When I looked at Rose, she seemed almost on top of the world. Who could blame her though.

"So what'd you bring me short stuff?" he asked me. I smiled and opened my purse.

"For one, I brought you Emmers. I just though that it might make you feel a little safe, and you'll remember that nothing can happen to you, because you have a short little sister waiting for you to protect her." I told him and put the teddy bear in front of him. He touched it lightly and I saw this smile full of happiness, proud, and love.

"Thanks Bells." he whispered. I smiled.

"I also brought your favorite." I whispered. I pulled the bar out and I saw his eyes go child like.

"Oh Bella, you should have." he chimed taking the bar from me. I laughed, along with everyone else. He almost devoured the bar in one bite. We laughed harder when his eyes rolled back and he moaned.

"That is one dam good chocolate bar." he said still dazed over the taste. I laughed. I found my notebook sticking out and I closed my purse quickly…not wanting to bring down the mood. But Emmett caught me.

"what's that?" he asked taking the purse back.

"Nothing." I whispered trying to take it back.

"It's your music book."

"Yeah, I accidentally put it there." I lied, and he didn't believe me."Bella." he said. I sighed.

"Some other time Em. I just want the happiness to float around the room." I whispered. He shook his head and turned to the last page. His smile dropped when he read over the lyrics. He looked up at me and a tear slipped. My tear slipped too.

"Don't think like that." he whispered to me. I shrugged.

"I would rather it was me though." I whispered to him. I heard a light gasp behind me but I didn't turn to see who it was.

"Bella…you think I'd like to see my sister here, in this bed, broken?" he asked cupping my cheek.

"You think I like seeing my brother here."

"Doesn't matter Bella. I don't want you to ever think at it that way." I sighed and nodded slightly.

"Why don't you sing it though." he whispered to me.

"I rather not." I told him looking away.

"Please." he asked. I sighed and gave in. I looked at the book slightly and then looked at Em. He was smiling at me with pride, I could even see his eyes speaking _'yeah that's my sister that's going to sing'_.

I cleared my throat a little, feeling it slightly dry from all the tears that have been shedding lately.

_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?_

_Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry_

_And everything, it will surely change_

_Even if I tell you I won't go away today_

_Will you think that you're all alone,_

_When no one's there to hold your hand?_

_When all you know seems so far away_

_And everything is temporary rest your head,_

_I'm permanent._

_I know he's living in hell every single day_

_And so I ask, oh God is there some way for me to take his place?_

_And when they say it's all touch and go_

_I wish I could make it go away_

_But still you say,_

_Will you think that you're all alone_

_When no one's there to hold your hand?_

_When all you know seems so far away_

_And everything is temporary, rest your head,_

_I'm permanent._

_I'm permanent._

_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?_

_Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry._

Emmett reached over and whipped the single tear that slipped.

"That was beautiful Bella." he whispered. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

The rest of the day, we stayed with Emmett, trying to get him to laugh. And he did, it was like the hospital didn't even faze him. I saw Rose touch him once in a while, like he wasn't there. They were holding hands through the whole day. It was really sweet actually. I left, knowing that Emmett was awake and with Rose. This time, dad let me go back home while he stayed with Aunt Esme. Alice was going to stay with Jasper at her house, so Edward volunteered to stay with me and keep me company. Something about him made me feel safe. I just wasn't sure what it was. We sat on the couch, watching T.V with my head on his lap and his fingers running through my hair. I was humming something, I wasn't sure what it was, but I was humming, content."Feel better?" Edward whispered. I nodded slightly and closed my eyes.

"I feel great, now that Em's safe." I whispered back. I opened my eyes and found him smiling at me.

"your something else, you know that Swan." he grinned from ear to ear. My eyebrows squinted together, creating a crease on the bridge of my nose.

"No." I said confused. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I've never met anyone like you Bella. Your talented, drop dead beautiful, your smart, flirty, sexy, witty, caring, loving, funny, and just plain innocent." I chuckled.

"That doesn't really sound like me." I muttered closing my eyes.

"But you are that way. The youngest in your family and I can see how they all revolve around you. Trying to baby you." I frowned deeper, that was true. Not even Alice that was only a few months older, got babied. It was only because Alice acted mature when she wanted to be and she could be scary looking. Something about me makes everyone believe I'm innocent, when I'm really an adult already.

"It's your eyes." Edward whispered, answering my silent question about why they treated me like this. I opened my eyes and found him drowning in my chocolate eyes.

"They're full of innocence, child like wonder, love, and something I still can't put my finger too." he whispered. I smiled slightly and sat up, looking into his emerald eyes.

"The things your telling me sound nice, but why are you telling me this Edward?" I whispered. He frowned and looked out the window.

"Just." he said. I put a hand on his cheek, making him look at me.

"18 years, I looked for a reason to live, and I find it when there's a possibility I won't ever get to see you again." he whispered. I gasped._ reason to live?_

"Sorry. Was that to straight forward." he frowned. I shook my head slightly and saw him smile a little.

"I like you Bella Swan. I like you a lot, and I know you can't like me, but I feel like I need to tell you." He whispered. I gasped again.

"….I like you two." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, I know I took about forever to post up a new chapter. but my internet stopped working. At least I got about 3 other stories i want to try out. check them out, i like them very much. Review Please. Hope you like. and I'll try to post up sooner.**

* * *

**Daddy's little girl**

**Chapter 9**

The kiss was like nothing I've ever felt before. It was more then just lust and I felt it to my very core. Edward's kiss was soft and sweet, it was so full of carefulness, like he was trying really hard not to break me. I was his porcelain doll and he was touching me like I could break any minute.

"That was nice." he whispered against my lips. I smiled, feeling his lips smile against mine.

"Yeah." I breathed out. He hugged me, and I laid my head on the crock of his neck, breathing in his scent. This wasn't lust right now, it was more…I just didn't know what yet. Or maybe I did….I just wasn't ready to recognize it.

"How about I take you up to your bed. You haven't been sleeping well." he muttered into my hair. I sighed, sinking into his arms and nodded. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me up to my room. We laid down together, his arms around my waist and my head on his chest. I could feel his nose buried into my hair, savoring my scent, just like I was doing the same.

I woke up, and felt a warm body on me. I opened my eyes and found Edward laying on me. _when did we switch_. He had his head on my chest, and his arms on my waist, our legs were intertwined with each other, pulling us closer. I couldn't help but watch him sleep. He looked so young and innocent. His lips were slightly parted from breathing, and his long eyelashes fluttered lightly, like he was waking up. But instead he sighed with this peaceful look and snuggled closer to me, pressing his face into my boobs, I almost laughed. But I restrained my giggle and ran my hand through his hair.

"Mhm." he moaned. I did it again and felt him press his body closer to mine.

"Bella baby, I've been good for a very long time, don't make me break my record." he whispered into my chest. I chuckled.

"It's morning Edward." I whispered into his ear. I felt him sigh and press his head closer to me.

"What's your point?" he breathed out. I yelped when I felt his wet tongue run down the valley of my breast. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Don't start something you can't finish Mr." I growled at him. He laughed. He hovered over my body, not bothering to remove his legs from mine, still keeping them tangled up.

"What makes you think I won't finish?" he smirked again. I bit my lip and felt something hard pressing on my thigh. I looked down and saw a bulge. I gulped and looked back at Edward, still smirking and biting my lip.

"That innocent face can get you into trouble Bella." he whispered. He leaned in and started to kiss my neck, leaving open mouth kisses. I groaned and tilted my head to the left, giving him more access. My hands ran down his sides, slipping into the inside of his shirt. His skin felt so soft, yet hard from his muscle. His abs felt fucken beautiful under my fingers. I traced them, feeling him shiver under my touch.

"Your to dam good." Edward breathed out and bit down. I moaned and moved my legs to wrap around his waist. He groaned and pressed his bulge between my legs, creating a beautiful friction.

"We should stop Bella. Baby, tell me it's to soon." he whispered against my neck. I wanted to tell him no, I wanted to tell him that it wasn't to early, that I was ready for _him_. But I was scared out of my mind. Scared of finding something I wasn't ready for. I pulled my hands from under his shirt and put them on his cheeks, making him look into my eyes. He gazed into them, drowning in them.

"I'm sorry. Your right, it's to early." I whispered with a lot of sadness. He chuckled and kissed my palm.

"Thank you." he whispered. He got off but instead lifted me on his lap.

"So how about breakfast beautiful?" he asked. I nodded and got off. I gripped his hand tightly and pulled him towards the stairs.

I made breakfast and we ate in a comfortable silence. I felt him staring at me a lot, and when I looked up, he smirked and took another bite form his eggs. When we finished, both of us got ready and went to see Emmett. He was fine. Already laughing when I got there. Jasper, Alice, and Rose were there. I could see Carlisle, Charlie, and Esme talking at the far corner about something. I walked over to Emmett and hugged him, sitting next to him. When I saw Edward and dad step out with Carlisle and Esme, I took this chance to talk to the others.

"Hey guys, there's something I want to run by you guys. I…hope you don't mind." I whispered. Emmett smiled at me, telling me he was behind me no matter what.

"I sort of invited Edward to come with us." I told him. Jasper raised an eyebrow confused.

"His not going to go back with dad, when he leaves. He was going to stay here in Forks…but it's boring, and I asked him to come with us. We have plenty of space, and…." I was starting to rumble and stopped when Emmett laughed."Bella breath, your about to pop a nerve." he joked. I glared at him.

"It's cool with me. I like the guy." Emmett said with an approving nod."Me too. I think it'll be more fun to have another guy around." Jasper said.

"Same here. We get another guy to carry our bags." Rose smirked. I chuckled.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot. And since….you four…um….want privacy, I'm going to offer him the guest room in my floor. Cool?" I asked. They all nodded. Rose, Alice, and Jasper were blushing from my comment while Emmett was grinning like an idiot. Edward came in with a sad face. I frowned and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed and hugged me.

"Go talk to your dad." he whispered. That made me slightly nervous. I pulled away and walked outside. Dad was pacing around in front of Emmett's door. "Daddy? What's wrong?" I asked. He stopped and hugged me."I'm so sorry my little girl. I have to go back.""WHAT? Why so soon?" I cried out.

"They need me. Bella, we're going into a real bad battle. And I have to go handle it…help them out." I felt a tear fall.

"But…."

"Edward's staying. His going to be taking care of you. I'll write letters every day. And I'll come back.""Daddy. Promise you'll come back. Please, promise me." he sighed and looked into my eyes.

"I will honey. I promise. I have to go right now Bella. This is the last time I'll see you until next time. Be good my little twinkle star. And have fun in college." I felt tears fall as he told me goodbye. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. He waved and left out the door. I walked back to the room and found everyone frowning. This were the times I went to Jasper and Emmett to hold me….but my heart was aching for someone else. I walked over to Edward who was sitting on the chair and he embraced me, sitting me on his lap and rubbing my back, trying to sooth me. I could hear whispers behind me, but I only cried into Edward's chest.

"Shush Bella. Your dad will be okay." he whispered."What if he doesn't Edward. What am I going to do." I cried. I felt a slap on my cheek an looked up to see Alice standing in front of me with tears falling just as hard as mine."Don't you ever say that Bella. Your dad will come back, because he loves you." She said. A loud sob escaped my mouth and I hugged her."I'm just so scared Aly. His the only parent I have.""I know honey. But he will come back." I sighed and nodded. I pulled away from her and let Edward wrap me in his arms.

"So? When are you getting out of here?" I asked Emmett, whipping my tears away and putting up a real happy smile. He chuckled.

"I honestly don't know. To tell you the truth." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, can you try and hurry up and get better. Hospital's give me the Goosebumps.""Maybe it's because your in here more often then a normal human." Rose teased. I glared at her while the others laughed.

"It's not my fault I'm accident prone." Emmett rolled his eyes."So Edward my man. You ready to move to Stanford?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I guess so. I just don't know what I'm going to do there." he said with a frown.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do." Alice said. I nodded with her.

"Guess so." he shrugged.

We stayed with Emmett until they all kicked us out. Edward and I drove back to dad's house. Aunt Esme wanted us to stay with her, but I told her that Edward had his stuff in the house. It was a true, but honestly, we could have let him barrow Jasper's stuff. The thing is, I just wanted to be with Edward, alone. And I knew I wanted to fall asleep in his arms, Aunt Esme and Jasper wouldn't want that. When Edward and I got home, I started to make dinner. He was upstairs showering, so while he was getting cleaned up, I let the chicken cook and went up to change into my pajamas. I quickly slipped into a black tank top and purple pajama shorts. I went downstairs and finished dinner.

"Do you need any help?" Edward asked. He had both his hands on my waist and his chin on my shoulder. I could feel small little drops of water falling from his hair to my shoulder. It tickled.

"Can you set up the table." he nodded. He helped me put the food in the table and set up the table. We both ate in silence, stilling glance at each other, and each time he caught me looking at him, I blushed.

After dinner, we both cuddled up in the couch. While watching a movie, I realized something. Edward was just always with me, he comfort me when I was in tears, he made me laugh, and he made me lust over him constantly. I figured out that _I was in love with Edward Cullen._


	10. Chapter 10

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 10**

I woke up and felt Bella's warm breath on my bare chest. She was laying over my body, her plum lips slightly parted from breathing, her eyes closed, her right arm draped around my waist, her left hand holding my right, and her left leg hitched over my right one. I brushed her hair lightly and noticed her shirt was off to. Then memorize of last night flooded my mind.

_We laid in bed together, holding on to each other. Bella was playing with my fingers. She looked at me and I couldn't help it, I kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet, but I became needier. I rolled us over, so she was under me. I hovered over her body like a predator. My right hand moved from her hair and slipped under her shirt, cupping her breast into my hand. She moaned through my lips._

"_Please." she begged, arching her back, pushing her chest into my hand. I groaned and squeezed her breast. She moaned louder. I loved the beautiful sound that left her sweet plum lips. In a swift movement, I pulled her shirt off. I left small kisses on her chest. She sighed, content evident on her face and breathing. Her slim finger slipped into my shirt, pulling it over my head. She traced my muscles, leaving a trail of goose bumps. I cupped both her boobs into my hands, kissing her hard and rough. I rubbed her over the material. Her moans grew louder and needier._

"_Edward, I need you to touch me." she gasped out. My mind was fogged up, I couldn't think straight. I only wanted to please, hear her those delicious sounds leave her mouth._

"_Tell me what you want baby." I whispered against her neck. She brought her hand up and removed my right hand from her breast. She pulled my hand down and cupped her sex over her shorts._

"_Here Edward. Touch me here." she pleaded. I moaned at her words and cupped her a little rougher. A throaty moan escaped her mouth. I started to suck on her neck. My hand slipped into her shorts, under her thong and my fingers teased her. My finger rubbed her folds, but not entering any further. I could feel her warm liquid spread on my finger. _

"_ugh…Edward….please." she begged. My finger entered her smooth, wet, pussy. She screamed/moaned into my shoulder. I started a slow pace, she moaned each time I with drew my finger and pushed back in. I slipped another finger in and she thrust her hips. I smiled, loving that I could make her feel this way, enjoying the sounds that enveloped my mind in. _

"_Baby, tell me. Does this feel good?" I whispered, huskily into her ear. She moaned, biting her lip, nodding. _

"_Your so wet for me Bella." _

"_Edward, more. Harder. Please." she gasped out. Falling into her pleads, I rubbed her clit with my thumb. I could feel her getting closer, her moans grew louder, and her walls started to throb._

"_Let it go baby. Cum in my fingers Bella." I whispered. She moaned once and I felt her release on my fingers. I withdrew my fingers, and looked into her eyes. Her chest rose from each breath she took. Not looking away from her eyes, I slipped my fingers into my mouth. Her mouth was open in shock, and her eyes were full of lust. I pulled my fingers out, hearing a loud pop._

"_yum." I whispered to her._

"What are you doing up so early?" Bella whispered, pulling me out of my memory.

"Just watching you sleep beautiful." She blushed and looked into my eyes.

"We should probably get up and eat breakfast." she said.

"I could think of something else I'd like to eat…. Or who." I whispered casually into her ear. When I looked at her, her eyes were full of lust and she was biting her lip. That look would get her into trouble one day. It just screamed out 'I'm innocent, so fuck me'.

"Don't start something you can't finish babe." she whispered. She stood up from bed and stretched. My eyes never left her body, her bare chest, the way her flat stomach looked so smooth and soft, the v on her hips.

"See something you like Cullen?" she smirked. I smirked and sat up, reaching over to grab her hips and pull her to me, but she took a step back. She giggled.

"Sorry baby. You can look, but you can't touch."

"Oh yeah." I stood up, ready to chase, her, just like I knew she'd run. She ran out the room and I followed, we ended up in the kitchen. She was stuck in a corner. I put my hands on either side of the counter, trapping her, like a cage.

"Why'd you run Bella?" I whispered. She just giggled and gave me a sweet peck on the lips.

"Once you start something Edward, we can't stop, and I can't let that happen just yet. It's to early." she was right. I smiled and wrapped her in my arms.

"I'm sorry if what we did last night was to early."

"Don't be. It wasn't. I enjoyed every minute of it Edward. I just don't want to get ahead of ourselves." I nodded and kissed her shoulder.

"You should put a shirt on, you look to appetizing." She giggled and moved from my arms, leaving up to her room. Deciding to distract myself by starting breakfast, I started to make pancakes.

When Bella came back, she helped me finish breakfast. We ate in a comfortable silence, while she sat on my lap to_ [smirk]_.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked. We were cuddled up on her couch, the TV was on and she was watching a movie. I shrugged, pulling her closer to me.

"What ever you want." I told her.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"Sure Bella, what ever you want."

"About your family?" she whispered, turning a little to see my reaction. I sighed and hugged her closer to me.

"Shoot." I asked.

"What were they like?" she asked. She twisted her whole body. Her chest pressed against me, her chin on my chest, looking into my eyes. I reached over for the TV remote and put it on mute.

"Well, my mom. [smile] She was beautiful. Well every mother is. [laugh] We didn't exactly have the closest relationship, but I loved her. She had blond hair, straight and short. She was really nice and very sweet. But she could also be a hypocrite and get to caught up with the gossip with the other women in her club. But she meant well." I said, shrugging.

"Did she have your eyes?" she asked, looking into them. I laughed and shook my head.

"That was my dad. He was…different." I whispered.

"how?"

"My dad wasn't the kind to show affection. And when he did, it was pretty awkward. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad. But what you have with Carlisle and Charlie, it's something I would have wanted. Something I dream of having when I have a son." she smiled, a tear falling and kissed my lips.

"You will. I'm sure of it." I hugged her tighter and took a deep breath.

"Then their was Tanya." I whispered.

"How old was she?"

"15 when she passed. She'd be 17 right now." I whispered.

"Were you close?"

"Nowhere near as close as you're with Emmett and Jasper." I whispered.

"But you still loved her."

"Of course. She was my little sister. Tanya and I did everything together. We went to parties, movies, double dates, shopped. But we never talked. It was like we were just there for the company but never to be siblings. She didn't ask for advice or cry in my shoulder, I didn't give her boyfriends the third degree, or even ask how her day was. We didn't grow up that way, and I regret not putting a little more effort to be a big brother." she looked at me with sadness. I could see that she didn't like that, siblings living together, but never interacting like they should.

"I can't imagine life like that." she whispered cupping my cheek.

"it was the life I grew up in. it was okay when I had it. But now that I see you with your cousin's, Alice and Rose; I guess I want something like that." she smiled and laid her head right above my heart.

"Your part of our family now Edward. You will have that." she said to me. I kissed the top of her head.

"So you look like your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah. You want to see?"

"Oh can I?" she asked excitedly. I laughed and nodded. I pulled her towards my room, going to my bag. I pulled my music book out, where I wrote down all the songs I composed. Inside I had pictures of Tanya, my dad, and my mom.

"My mom." I whispered, handing her the picture. It was just a normal picture of her flowering her garden. But you could see who she really was in this picture. She looked so happy and real.

"She beautiful." Bella whispered, a smile on her face.

"My dad." My mom took this picture while dad was working on a case. He was sitting behind his desk with a news paper in hand.

"You do look like him." Bella laughed. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Your cuter though." She teased, kissing my cheek. I laughed. I handed her the last picture. This one was of Tanya. I took it when she was sleeping, to use it as a threat when ever I would need it. Her mouth was open and her hair was a mess, but you could still see her perfectly fine. Bella gasped and looked at me, wide eyed.

"What?" I asked her. She struggled to find words.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Edward…I think...your sister's…alive."


	11. Chapter 11

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 11**

"_Edward…your sister's…alive."_

"What?" I asked, my mind trying to comprehend what she was telling me.

"I…saw a picture of her, in the news…after 9-11. It was actually a year after the incident. They found a girl….She was living with a family, they took her in after she left the hospital. Forster care. No one knows who she is, she doesn't know who she is. They couldn't find any record of her, no family members. Nothing. I don't understand why…I mean, your rich, they should have been able to recognized her. But Edward, your sister's still alive. I'm almost sure of it."

"Bella…it's just not possible. She died." I whispered. I couldn't let myself hope like this. I couldn't just let my mind think of the possibility.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To my place. We need to use my computer."

_Bella's POV_

We went into my room. I looked for what I needed to see. I remember little about her, but I do remember that they gave her the name of Kate Denali. I found a picture of her quickly and I turned to see Edward. He gasped and looked at the picture wide eyed.

"Edward. She didn't die." I whispered to her.

"Where is she at?" he asked, tears threatening to spill.

"Alaska, living with a foster family. They gave her a name and last name. She doesn't know anything about her past life."

"I want to go see her." I nodded and stood to him, cupping his cheek.

"Do you want me to go with you?" my voice was a whisper, but I knew he heard me. Smiling down at me, he nodded.

"I'll get the tickets, and I'll tell Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. Go pack up, I'll see you soon." I told him. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I'll pick you up in a little while." I nodded and pulled my phone out. I dialed Aunt Esme's number first.

"Hey dear. Where are you at? Emmett's about to go home?"

"Aunt Esme. Edward and I just found out his sister's alive…I need your permissions to go to Alaska?"

"Oh dear. Of course honey. Be careful."

"Tell Em I love him and I'm sorry I wasn't there.

""He'll understand. I'll tell your uncle Carlisle too."

"Thanks Aunt Esme."

"Be safe dear."

"I will." I hung up quickly and ran around the room, packing a few things. I talked to the airline and they set up two tickets for me, to go straight to the city we were looking for. Edward didn't take too long to come. He carried my bag down stairs while I printed the directions to Tanya's house. Through the whole ride, Edward was quiet, thinking. When we were up on air, he was still quiet.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked up and shrugged.

"I just never though it'd be possible." he whispered in total honesty. I grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I think your being given a second chance Edward, to be the big brother you've always wanted to be." he smiled and kissed my lips, wrapping his arms around me.

"I think your right."

It took a few hours to get to Alaska. Once we were there, we got a room in a nice hotel, cleaned up, ate, and rented a car. I told Edward how to get there, going through streets. We stopped in front of a cute white picket fence kind of house. We made our way out the car, holding hands. I knocked, knowing Edward couldn't speak right now. He was sort of frozen under my hand right now. The door opened and I found a beautiful women with an apron on. She smiled at me.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked, eyeing Edward then me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen and I think…that your foster daughter Kate…is Edward's little sister." the women gasped and looked at him wide eyed. Edward was still too in shock to think.

"Will you come in." The women asked, opening the door for us to step in. I pulled Edward inside.

"Please take a seat. I'll just go get my husband." she whispered, going towards the hall past the stairs. We sat on the couch and waited patiently for the women. She came back soon, a man behind her.

"Hello. My name is Elizar Denali. My wife Carmen Denali. How can I help you." he asked, shaking both our hands.

"They say that they think this young man might be Kate's brother."

"That's not possible. The police told us her family died in the twin towers." he stated, narrowing his eyes at Edward. Bella pulled a the picture from the internet and the picture Edward had of Tanya.

"Her name's Tanya Mason. Her parents were Anthony Mason and Elizabeth Mason. Her parents died during the incident, we don't know what happened to Tanya, but they told Edward she died. So he assumed her as dead."

"If…your right." the man said, eyeing the picture of Tanya, younger.

"Kate was found wondering the streets, injured. They took her to the hospital. She staid in the hospital for 3 months, heeling. But she'd lost her memory. The doctors said that she might remember slowly, but it could take years."

"Does she remember anything at all?" Edward spoke almost in a whisper.

"No, not really. Or at least she doesn't tell us. She's very isolated, she doesn't talk to us much."

"How'd you became her foster parents?" I asked them.

"Our daughter Irina was in New York for a concert, we'd gone with her for vacation. We were the ones that found Kate wondering the streets. We just…opened up our home to her."

"Can…I met her?" Edward asked, eyeing the floor.

"Look. I'm not even sure this is real." He said, pointing at the picture. Edward was about to snap but I stopped him, gripping to his hand and putting my other hand over his mouth.

"Look Mr. Denali. We came from Washington. The least you could do is prove our theory wrong or right. We just want to know if this is real. Edward deserves the chance to see if she's his sister."

"She'll be home in a few minutes. She was with Irina." the women said. I nodded and looked at the man.

"So what if she is?" the guy asked.

"Aren't you a little to young to raise her?" he asked. Edward was about to snap again.

"Edward just got out of service. His living with my family right now. And we'd gladly open our doors to Tanya as well. I'm sure that if you'd look at it the way Edward's looking at it, you'd understand. I mean, to find out that your sister might be a live, after 2 years of thinking she was dead. And then you meet strangers that are in your way of making up with your sister. Strangers that you feel that have no right to step in between. Do you understand how difficult this is." I tried to explain and I could see Edward looking at me with wide eyes. I shrugged and kissed his cheek.

"It's just…we love Kate like a daughter, we don't want her to get hurt." Ms. Denali said.

"I'd never hurt her. I just…want a second chance to make things right. To make it up to Tanya, and be the big brother I should have been in the first place."

"Will we be allowed to see her." Mr. Denali asked, looking at the table in front of them.

"Of course. I would never take away that right. I'm just thankful you took her in." Edward said.

"What if she doesn't want to go with you?" Ms. Denali said. Edward flinched and looked at the floor.

"Then…if you'd allow it, she can stay." he said with a shrug. I leaned closer and rubbed his back.

"Hey mom, we're back." a voice said, opening the door. We found two girls walking in. Both of them looked around my age. But my eyes landed on the blond, Tanya. She looked at me for a long time and smiled, then her eyes went to Edward and she frowned. Her face soon became confused, then sad, after...hopeful. But it stayed with desperation. Tears fell from her eyes and she looked at Edward like he wasn't real.

"Tanya?" Edward asked, his voice a whisper. He walked closer to her, carefully.

"Eddie?" she asked. The moment the words broke from her lips, she ran to him, into his arms. I smiled and looked up at Mr. and Ms. Denali. They seemed happy for them. We locked eyes and understood they needed a moment.

"Come on Irina." Ms. Denali said. We walked to the kitchen, giving Edward and Tanya some privacy.

"who was that?" Irina asked, eyeing me.

"That's Kate's brother…I mean Tanya." Ms. Denali said, smiling at me. I giggled and nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Bella Swan. Edward's girlfriend. I'm just here for moral support."

"What's going to happen to Kate?" she asked me.

"Depends on what she wants. If she wants to stay here, and you'd allow her to stay, then Edward will probably let her stay. I'm sure he'll come over and visit a lot though. If she wants to go, then she'll move with us to Stanford."

"Why there?" Irina and her mother asked.

"Because my siblings and friends are attending to Stanford University there soon and Edward agreed to go with us. So, I'm sure Tanya will go with us now too. Of course if she wants to."

"But…I won't see her anymore." Irina asked.

"Why not? You can visit. We'd love to have you over if you'd like." I told her. Irina smiled and nodded.

"How long have you and Edward been together?" Mr. Denali asked.

**[A/N: My time lines are a little off right now. Everything is happening before I wanted it too…I'll leave another A/N when I solve the problem]**

"Not that long. Just a few days. My dad works in the navy, where he met Edward. He brought him over to visit and we just hit it off. We've sort of been inseparable ever since." I told them shrugging.

"Bella." Edward called out from the living room. I excused myself and walked to him. He had an arm around Tanya. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were swollen red from the tears. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So you're the girl that stole my big brothers heart." She chimed, wrapping her arms around me. I looked up at Edward and found him smiling with pride. I laughed and hugged Tanya just as tight.

"I'd like to think that he stole my heart."

"I love her Eddie. She's perfect for you. We're going to get along just great." she said, standing next to me and holding my hand. Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around both of us. He kissed my lips and Tanya's forehead.

"My two girls together, just how it will always be."


	12. Chapter 12

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 12**

"Call me Ka…Tanya." Irina asked her, hugging her tight.

"I will Irina. And you call too."

"Okay. We'll see each other soon right?" Irina asked.

"Yeah, I'll come over to visit when ever you want. Right Eddie?"

"Yeah, sure thing Tanya." she finished saying goodbye to her foster parents. Together, they got in the rented carl and drove towards the airport.

"Are you sure it's okay if I stay with you guys?" Tanya asked.

"Chill women. You'll fit in perfectly. I have a feeling you'll get along great with Rose better." Bella chimed.

"Talking about Rose and the others. How's Em?" Edward asked Bella, holding her hand. She scrunched up her nose and shrugged.

"I haven't had the balls to call him. I don't want him to be mad."

"I really don't think he'll be mad. He loves you." Edward whispered. Sighing, Bella pulled her phone out. She pressed speed dial 4 and heard it ring. She didn't wait long for Emmett to answer.

"Well hello to you to Bells. How are ya?"

"Hey Em. How do you feel?" She asked, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Just peachy. Mom told me your in Alaska with Edward. Mind explaining what the hell your doing all the way over there." he growled. Bella sighed and frowned.

"Not over the phone Emmy. Please." he sighed and soften up.

"your so grounded when you get here."

"I am not.

""So are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not or I'll tell Rose about patty." she smirked.

"No fair." he yelled loud enough both Edward and Tanya heard.

"Love you Emmy." She hung up, a smug look playing on her face.

"What are you up to now?" Edward asked. She giggled.

"I have a video of Em dressed up in my clothes with make up on. Jasper and I were bored and we dared him to let me dress him up. Emmett never backs out of a dare. He did a runway for us and posed for pictures. He found the pictures and burned them but I kept the video hidden, just like the one where he jumps from his room and breaks his arm and leg." she said laughing.

"Your evil." Tanya laughed. Bella just giggled and shrugged.

"Remind me to hid the camera away from you." Edward joked. Bella laughed harder though and Tanya chuckled.

"don't worry Edward I won't be holding anything against you. It's just Emmett and Jasper. I love messing around with them."

"Who's Emmett and Jasper anyways?" Tanya asked.

"my cousin's, but their like my brothers. We were raised together so we don't really call each other cousins." Bella explained.

"Then their's Rose and Alice. Rose is going out with Em and Alice is going out with Jasper. Their my best friends and I'm sure you'll love them."

"If their anything like you, I'm sure I will." Tanya chimed. Bella just laughed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Bella pulled her car into her drive way. She could tell everyone was home.

"Come on." Bella said, she grabbed Tanya's hand and pulled her into the house. Edward shook his head in amusement and followed them inside. Esme was walking into the living room with a tray full of food for Emmett. Emmett was sitting on the couch, next to Rose who was reading a magazine. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor watching a movie. Carlisle was on the love seat, reading a book. They all looked up as Edward, Bella, and Tanya walked in.

"You are so in trouble." Jasper chimed, pointing his finger at Bella. She stuck her tongue out while Alice slapped the back of his head.

"Hey guys. This is Tanya…Edward's little sister." Everyone in the room gasped and looked at Tanya and Edward with wide eyes.

"But…" Alice tried to say.

"Yeah…we though she was gone to. But when I saw a picture of her, I recognized her as the girl that they showed in the news. Remember guys?" she asked.

"Right. The one who lost her memory." Rose said, nodding her head.

"Yeah. Well I put the piece together and found out it was Tanya. We went to Alaska and found her…so here we are." Bella chimed, while Tanya blushed shyly.

"Welcome to the family honey." Esme chimed, hugging her.

"Thank you."

"I'm Esme, Bella's aunt. But also a mother." she said, creasing Bella's cheek. Bella giggled and nodded. Carlisle stood next.

"I'm Carlisle, Bella's uncle and father."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands. Rose and Alice stood quickly, pulling Emmett -he had to hop with one arm around Rose- and Jasper along.

"I'm Alice. And we're going shopping soon." Alice said, her eyes twinkling with delight.

"Don't you think it's a little to early to scare her?" Bella asked, a smirk on her face.

"Shut it Bells. Your coming along. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett to." Rose chimed. They all groaned while Tanya stood their amused.

"I'm Rose. The best person you'll ever meet." she teased, winking at Bella. Tanya laughed. Rose hugged her and Alice joined in. Emmett did the same, picking all three of them up.

"Group hug." he shouted.

"Can't breath." all three girls said. Emmett laughed and set them on their feet.

"I'm Emmett."

"Hi." Tanya said.

"Jasper." he said, offering her a hand. Tanya took it and shook his hand.

"So how will the living arrangements work?" Emmett asked, looking from Tanya to Edward.

"We'll handle that later. Let's just chill right now." Bella said. She'd wanted to ask Edward if he'd move in with her, as in her room, but she needed to talk to him first.

"Great. Come on. You must be tired. You can stay in Bella's room right now."

"That's okay…" Tanya said shyly.

"It's cool really. If you need anything to barrow, go ahead." Bella told her. Tanya nodded and followed Alice and Rose up to Bella's room. Emmett went back to laying on the couch and Jasper went up to his room.

"Come on." Bella whispered. She grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to where her piano was at.

"A songs been running through my mind lately." she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah? What's it about?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"you." she whispered so low, only he heard. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

_OohoOh_

_Seconds_

_Hours_

_So many days_

_You know what you want but_

_How long can you wait_

_Every moment last forever _

_When you feel like you've lost your way_

_And what if your chance's were already gone_

_I started believing that I could be wrong_

_But you gave me one good reason_

_To fight and never walk away._

Rose, Alice and Tanya walked down the stairs when they heard music playing. They found Bella singing, her head laying on Edward's shoulder while Bella's fingers glided over the keys.

"She really cares for my brother doesn't she?" Tanya asked. Looking at them in awe.

"I think they've fallen in love with each other…they just don't know it yet." Alice whispered, a proud smile on her face.

_So here I am still_

_Holding on_

_With every step you climb another mountain _

_Every breath is harder to believe_

_You can make it through the pain_

_When another hurricanes _

_To get to that one peace_

_When you think the road is going nowhere_

_Just climb a scape to another dream _

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And show you that you can_

_There are no boundarieees_

_There are no boundarieees_

Bella smiled and looked into his eyes.

"It's not done but…What'd you think?" she asked, her eyes glowing. Edward wrapped his arms around her, picking her up into his lap and planted a kiss on her lips. Emmett gasped and looked at the scene.

"it's beautiful Bella. Absolutely beautiful." Bella laughed and blushed, laying her head on his chest.

"What was that?" Emmett asked, glaring at Edward.

"What?" both of them asked. Rose knew what Emmett was talking about. She needed a quick distraction, before Emmett attacked Edward. She looked at Alice and then at Tanya, thinking really hard of what to do. Alice understood quickly and looked around the room, trying to find something, an answer.

"Emmett, I broke your football award." Alice shouted. Emmett's head snapped up to see Alice.

"What?" he asked.

"I was sleeping over and I went into your room to look for something. I tripped on your shoes and broke the award you got for football."

"WHAT." He yelled. He sprinted up the stairs in his crutches, past Alice and the others. Rose and Alice let a loud breath out. Bella looked at them confused.

"Edward…why don't you take Tanya back to Bella's house. She'll meet you there soon. Their's something she needs to do first." Rose said, handing Edward her car keys.

"Sure?" he said confused. He kissed Bella's cheek and left with Tanya.

"What was that?" Bella asked them.

"Emmett was about to kill Edward, Bella. Did you forget to mention to all of us that you two were together?" Rose asked. Bella gasped and looked around the room. Carlisle looked amused, Esme looked happy, Alice and Rose looked relived though.

"Oh." she whispered.

"We love that your with him, but…you need to go up there and talk to Emmett…clear things out before he figures out that I made the whole thing up to save Edward's ass."

"Right. Well then…see you guys in a while." Bella muttered. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Jasper's door. She opened it and found him getting out the shower.

"Can I talk to you and Em?" she asked. He nodded and followed her. Bella walked into the room and found Emmett sitting on his bed, looking confused and staring at his awards.

"She made it up so you wouldn't kill Edward." Bella whispered to him. Slowly, Emmett put it together and understood.

"Where is he at?" he asked, glaring at the floor. Bella sighed and closed the door behind Jasper.

"Sit." She whispered to Jasper. He nodded and sat next to his brother. Bella kneeled in front of them, grabbing their hands into hers.

"you guys know I love you like my brothers right?" Bella asked. Emmett smiled and reached with his free hand to crease her cheek.

"Yeah honey we know." Jasper said.

"Then you need to let me make my own mistakes. I'm not a little girl any more you guys. And yes…I am going out with Edward. His different guys. His special. I really like him." she whispered, looking at them. They both sighed.

"Does he like you?"

"I'm sure he does."

"Bella…your still to young though."

"Old enough to know when a guy likes me. And guys, he likes me. Trust me…this is real…I think I might be falling in love with him." they both gasped with their eyes wide.

"How?" Emmett asked, his nose scrunched up in confusion.

"You never even liked dating? What's different?" Jasper asked her.

"He cares. He understands. And he keeps me safe. Edward is everything you two are and more. He keeps me safe, he comforts me, tells me everything will be okay, he makes me world spin, he leaves me breathless, keeping on my toes. It's everything I've always dreamed of in boyfriend, but it feels like it's more then I asked." they smiled. Jasper picked Bella up, sitting her on his lap.

"You just described Alice to me." he whispered. Bella laughed but Emmett just nodded.

"Same for Rosie. Except they have boobs." he teased. Bella laughed again and kissed their cheeks.

"I know you guys don't want me to get hurt. And I know it's your first instinct to kick ass when I'm with a guy. But with this guy, you can't hurt him guys. Because hurting him is like hurting me." she whispered. Jasper and Emmett sighed, hugging her tight.

"Alright Bella. We won't." Emmett said.

"But keep in mind that if he crosses the line somehow, one sad tear from you, and we will beat him down."

"I know. Thanks guys. Your really the best brothers anyone could have." she whispered, kissing their cheeks.

"Go now. I'm guessing you want to be with your guy."

"That'd be nice…yeah." Bella chimed. They smiled and watched her leave. Bella stopped at the doorway to look at them, a proud smile on her face.

"Thanks for making me feel like I have a family. For accepting me as your sister when you didn't have to."

"We didn't have a choice. The moment we played together, we were bonded to be siblings for ever." Jasper said. Bella nodded and left home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, here's the real Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 13**

"What's different about her Eddie? I've know you my whole life, you've never been so infatuated by a girl." Tanya whispered to him. Edward pulled Rose's car into the drive way and looked at his little sister.

"What's different?" he asked, closing his eyes and picturing Bella's face. Her eyes, her pink cheeks, her beautiful smile, they way her eyes glimmer when she's happy.

"Everything." he whispered. He opened his eyes and found Tanya looking at him confused.

"She's shown me so much Tanya. She's tough me how to love again, how to care, how to be a big brother." he whispered, cupping her cheek. Tanya smiled, tears falling.

"Tanya, sis, we never had the best relationship. But she's shown me I can change that. I can be the big brother you've always needed, the one you never got." he whispered.

"You care about her?"

"I love her Tanya. I'm completely in love with Bella. She's my heart now."

"So? This is for real? Your going to keep her?"

"If she keeps me. But yeah, this is for real. I never had that big happy family we've always wanted. She has. Don't you see the way her family revolves around her, her kindness." she nodded, remembering how everyone just glows when she's around.

"It's the way she loves, how she lets everyone into her big heart. Tanya, she knew about you when I met her, but she didn't know who you were for a day, then she meets you for a second, and your suddenly her best friend now. It's so…amazing to me, the way she can let people in."

"Yeah. It's kind of weird to me." she laughed. Edward sighed and looked at the sky.

"Every time I see her, or touch her, when I'm holding her…it feels like the world just stopped, and it's only us together, forever. She makes me happy Tanya."

"I can see that now. I've never seen you this happy before big brother. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you finally found your princess."

"Yeah. I guess I did." He whispered, smiling at the though. He looked back at Tanya and reached over to kiss her forehead.

"You'll find your prince soon sis. Because your beautiful and amazing. You'll find him and you'll understand what I mean about Bella."

"Maybe. Right now I just want to be me." she whispered.

"And that's the best you can do. Come on. Bella should be here soon." they pulled their bags from the trunk and carried them into the house. Edward walked up to his room and opened the door.

"You can stay in my room." he whispered, laying the her things on his bed.

"Where will you stay?" she asked.

"Couch maybe. I don't know. We'll see." she frowned but let it go. They heard the door open and footsteps towards the stairs. Edward checked and saw Bella was home. She was looking at the floor, so Edward couldn't see her face.

"Hey Bella. What did you need to do?" Edward asked, walking towards her. Bella looked up and she had tears in her eyes. When she saw him, she broke into sobs, running to him. Edward caught her in mid air. She clutched to him, like her life depend on it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, caring her to her room. Tanya stood at her doorway, confused.

"Bella. Please talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Bella's sobs only grew louder.

"I'll go make her tea." Tanya whispered, turning around to close the door and walking down the stairs.

"Baby, please talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"18 years Edward." she whispered through her sobs. She looked into his eyes, her eyes full of pain."18 years and she decides she wants to be a mother now." She screamed. Edward understood then. He wrapped his arms around her, burring her in his embrace. He rocked her slowly, humming to her. She relaxed after what felt like hours. But tears still feel. Tanya opened the door and stepped inside. She handed Bella some tea.

"My nana use to say that tea warms up your heart. She'd give me tea and cookies every time I had a broken heart." Tanya whispered. Bella smiled sadly and took the cup, taking a sip. She sighed and looked at the door.

"She's never tried to call me before. And the few times I asked Aunt Esme about her, she always said that she didn't know where she was. What the hell does she want. She had 18 years to ask for forgiveness and she decides that now is a great time to be my mother." she said. Edward sighed and Tanya smiled. She pushed Bella's hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead.

"People make mistakes Bella. Every day, people make mistakes. I'm not pretending to understand what's going on. But, I can tell you that…sometimes people want answers. I'm betting you have a lot of questions, accusations, things you'd like to yell, get off your chest. If you really want to know what's going on, I think you know what you need to do. But don't do it just to get her questions answered, do it because you really want to." with that Tanya left her room, closing the door.

"She's really wise." Bella whispered, smiling against his chest. Edward laughed and shrugged.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. Bella sighed and looked up.

"I just want to forget it right now. I can't forgive her Edward. I know it's stupid…"

"It's not stupid, it's understandable." he interrupted.

"I've been holding a grudge against her for the past 18 years of my life. I need to deal with my own issues before I can think of what I really want."

"And I'll be right next to you every step of the way."

"Thanks Edward." She whispered, kissing his jaw. He smiled and laid down, pulling her to his side.

"You know…Tanya stole my room…so I have no where to sleep now." he smirked. Bella just giggled and hitched up a leg to his waist.

"I was thinking…if you'd like to be roomies from now on." Bella smirked, drawing patterns on his chest. Edward laughed.

"you think you'll be able to fit all my clothes into your closet?"

"I'm sure we can fit. Or Alice can just get some guy to make it bigger right." She teased. Edward laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm serious though Edward. When we move for college…I was thinking that maybe Tanya could keep the room that was going to be yours…and you could stay with me."

"I was thinking the same thing." he whispered, looking into her brown eyes and kissing her. Bella sighed against his lips and kissed back.

**[this is where I'm going to catch up on time. I'm skipping weeks]**

The next few weeks passed in a breeze. They started packing up what they wanted to take. The girls took Tanya shopping for clothes and pretty much anything she would need. Edward decided that he'd buy a car once they moved. Emmett and Rose were going to take the moving truck all the way to California. The rest of them were flying. Bella's, Alice's, Jasper's, Rose, and Emmett's cars were already sent to California. The only thing they were waiting on was a last letter from Charlie for Bella. He'd sent her one a week after he left, letting her know he'd send another letter before she moved.

"Bella, it's here." Tanya yelled, coming into the house. She was holding envelops in her hand. She handed Bella the one she'd been expecting for a long time. Bella smiled brightly and took it.

"Thanks Tanya." she opened it, sitting on her couch. She smiled when she saw her dad's writing.

_Hi twinkle star._

_I miss you honey. Things over here are the same. We'll be gone for a while Bella, so I won't be able to write back for maybe a month or two. But don't worry, I'll be fine. I know this should be your last few days in the house, so I hope you have a great trip to your new home. And I'm sure Edward and you are getting along. Thank you for helping him out baby. Say hi to everyone and tell Alice that I found a great purse I bough her in India, she'll love it. I'll send it to her with the next letter. Take care honey. I'll see you soon._

_Love dad._

"Well his fine, and apparently he bought you a purse in India." Bella told Alice. Alice shrieked, clapping her hands. Bella and Tanya laughed rolling their eyes.

"What else did he say?" Edward asked, sitting next to her.

"Just that he won't be able to write back for a few months." he frowned and nodded.

"Well…when do we leave?" Alice asked. Jasper smiled and looked up the stairs towards Bella's room.

"Where's Emmett and Rose?" he asked. Bella though for a second and remembered seeing them sneak up the stairs.

"Great." She muttered. Edward laughed, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Yeah I don't know why your laughing. You sleep in the same room too." Bella said, glaring at him. Edward shut up and frown, making everyone else laugh harder.

"We're leaving tonight." Bella said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What Bells? Don't want to sleep in your room anymore?" Jasper smirked.

"You wouldn't either if your big brother was having sex in it. TRY NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING." She yelled up the stairs. A second later she heard something fall and break as a response."EMMETT." She yelled. No response. Alice and Tanya were in fits of laughs while Jasper looked very smug.


	14. Chapter 14

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 14**

"They'll be here in a few days." Bella said sleepily to Tanya. She nodded, she was tired herself.

"We have to go and buy some stuff, making the rooms more homey. Alice said we were going tomorrow. We'll probably end up going around 9, do you want me to wake you up?" Bella asked her, standing at Tanya's doorway. Tanya nodded her head tiredly.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Kay Tanya. Night." Bella closed her door and walked across the room to her new bedroom. Edward was laying on the bed already, tucked inside. Bella smiled and stripped down to her underwear and bra. She got in the cover's, cuddling to Edward's side, feeling his arms embrace her.

"Your good to my sister you know that." He whispered. Bella smiled and kissed his chest, right above his heart.

"She's a good kid. Just a little confused." he nodded and sighed against her hair.

"I like this. Sleeping together." he whispered.

"Me too."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Bella wake up." Alice shouted, shaking Bella's shoulders. Bella groaned and opened her eyes. She found Alice standing next to her dressed and ready to go.

"Go away." Bella muttered, rolling to her tummy.

"Come on. I gave you an extra hour to sleep. It's time to satisfy me." she smirked. Bella rolled her eyes and stood up. Alice giggled and waggled her eyebrows at Bella's state of little cover.

"What? You've seen me in less." Bella muttered, a blush on her face. She picked up Edwards shirt and slipped it on.

"Yeah…I just didn't know Edward had too." She smirked, skipping out the door.

"Stupid tinker bell, thinks she's so funny." Bella muttered under her breath. She jumped in the shower quickly and got ready to go out. She slipped into comfortable clothes. When she walked out of her master bathroom, she found Edward still sleeping. She kissed his lips and left the room. Tanya was just getting out of the shower.

"Sorry, Alice got to you before me?" Bella asked. Tanya laughed and nodded.

"I'll be done in a sec." Tanya said. Bella nodded and walked down the stairs. Breakfast was ready and on the counter. Jasper was nowhere to be found and Alice was sitting on her seat, eating and looking excited.

"Did you drink coffee?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"explains the mood swings." Bella teased.

"Har har, think your so funny." Alice muttered Bella just smiled evilly and nodded. They ate breakfast and headed out the house with Tanya. The ride was quiet until Bella heard a song on the radio. She smiled and turned it up, singing along with Paramore to Only exception.

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways_

_to make it alone._

_Keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I had sworn to myself_

_that I'm content with lonelines_

"That was beautiful." Tanya whispered a tear falling. Bella laughed and smiled at her.

"Thanks. Music runs in my blood." She teased while Alice snickered.

"Yeah?"

"She can sing, play guitar and the piano. She rocks at all three." Alice chimed.

"Wow. That's amazing. Edward's a fantastic pianist, the only talent I have is drawing." She pouted. Bella laughed and smiled at her.

"That's a great Talent Tanya. You can do so much with being artistic. Alice artistic too, she's going to be a fashion designer."

"Serious?" Tanya asked. Both girls nodded. They neared the mall soon. Bella and Alice took Tanya to every store, buying things for their room, small things. Bella bought frames, candle's, lamps, cushions, pretty much anything that she though looked cute. Alice and Tanya did the same. After shopping, they took Chinese home. Edward and Jasper were playing video games when the girls stepped in."Hey Eddie, there's bags in the car, you mind getting them." Tanya chimed, helping Bella carry the food. Edward and Jasper paused there game and left outside to the car. The girls snickered, knowing they'd freak about all the bags and stuff they'd bought.

"Holly shit! Did you by the whole dam mall?" Jasper complained, caring 2 heavy boxes.

"Just half of it." Bella chimed. The guys rolled their eyes and finished taking the stuff out of the car. When they were done, they all sat down and ate. Both Bella and Edward felt completely content sitting together like that. With Tanya in front of them, two of there friends, the other too on there way. Bella's phone vibrated in her pocket. She stood up to get it.

"It's probably Em and Rose. There probably going to bitch at me for making them drive." she said, rolling her eyes and answering her phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella." she wasn't ready for this. Not again. She'd had a mental break down a few days ago.

"Bella. Please don't hang up. Just…talk to me." Rene begged.

"What do you want?" Bella asked, tears threating to spill. Edward stood up instantly, going to her side.

"I..I'm sorry baby. I made a mistake, please just…"

"NO. You can't do this. You had 18 years of a chance to ask for forgives. You can't just…you can't just…try and be my mother. It doesn't work that way. Just…leave me alone." She yelled, throwing the phone against the wall. Alice, Jasper, and Tanya sat there stunned, watching the phone on the floor broken in piece's. Edward picked Bella up into his arms and looked at the others.

"I'll calm her down. Sorry." he whispered. Everyone nodded and watched him carry her up to there room. Bella sobbed into his shirt, clutching for her life.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that." She muttered against his chest. Edward locked the door behind him and laid her down on there bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Bella, no one blames you for the small freak out. It's natural to be angry at Rene. Hell I'm angry at her." Bella smiled a little and looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked. Edward smiled and touched her cheek, kissing it.

"Because baby, it's hurting you. And it's hurting me that it's hurting you." Bella cracked a smile and kissed his jaw.

"Edward…I'm so confused. I…want answers…but…"

"You don't want to see her?" he asked. Bella nodded. He sighed and brought her closer to him.

"You have the rest of your life to find your answers Bella."

"Thank you." she whispered, looking into his green eyes. Edward gave her his beautiful famous crooked smile, making Bella's heart jump.

"Anytime beautiful." he leaned over and…kissed her. Bella felt the softness in his kiss. It was sweet and kind. It showed how much Edward really cared about her. Ever since they met he'd stayed with her through every moment, every step of the way. Bella didn't feel so alone. She could bare the though of seeing her dad at sea, she wasn't hurt anymore. As long as Edward was with her at all times. She was scared of loosing him, but she was confident she wouldn't.

The kiss grew more. It was full of passion and lust. Bella could feel Edward's tongue tracing the edge's of her lips, begging for an entrance. Slowly and torturously, Bella separated her lips, allowing him an entrance. He sighed, letting his tongue enter her mouth. They both moaned. Edward could taste her, and she could taste him. He explored her mouth, massaging his tongue to hers. He slide his hands to her hips, lifting her up slowly, settling her on his hips. Bella placed her hands on his chest, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, to slowly for both there likings, Bella undid the buttons. She slide her hands inside his shirt, moving it out of the way. It was Edward's turn next. Leaving her mouth for a few seconds, he pulled Bella's shirt over her head. He smiled, watching her body in front of him. Her chest was flushed red, just like her cheeks. When he looked up into her eyes, he saw so many raw emotions in her. The strongest were lust and love. He smiled and kissed her again.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Edward whispered to her. Bella smiled against his lips.

"I…think…I love you" she said. Edward pulled away to look into her eyes. He smiled.

"I know I love you" he whispered. Bella couldn't resist, she crushed her lips to him. She smiled and pecked all over his face. Sweet little kisses.

"I love you. [peck] I love you. [peck] I love you." he laughed and kissed her.

Bella slide her hands to Edward's jeans, tugging on the lips. Edward pulled away from the kiss and looked at her.

"Bella?" he asked. Bella smiled shyly and kissed right above his heart.

"I…want you to make love to me…I'm…ready." She whispered, a blush spreading from her cheeks to her chest. Edward moaned and kissed her. He rolled over, laying over her body. Slowly, he undid Bella's jeans, pulling them down her legs. Bella smiled and kicked them off. She did the same to Edward's.

"Your…so beautiful." he whispered against her lips. Bella sighed and tugged the boxers off. He groaned. Bella pulled away from him, pushing him lightly, to look at him. Her eyes traveled from his perfect hard jaw, to his broad shoulders. He had a strong chest. His abs were rock solid. She bit her lip, letting her eyes travel down his perfect V. and they stayed glued to his large erection. It looked so soft and hard. Bella's eyes snapped up to look at Edward and he was only smirking. He lowered down and kissed her. He slid his hands behind her back, unclasping her bra. He pulled it down and threw it on the floor somewhere. His mouth lowered to her flushed chest. Her breathing became ragged, feeling his lips, his tongue, dancing on her skin. Every touch, every lick made a hot trail on her body. She groaned and arched her chest to his mouth. He smirked. Edward hooked his fingers to the hem of her underwear. He pulled them down. Just like Bella, Edward pulled away from her chest, savoring the moment. His eyes traveled her body. Admiring her, he spread her legs, settling between her and went back to her mouth.

"Bella…I…don't have…a condom." He whispered, mentally kicking himself for the mistake. Bella sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Birth control." She whispered. With that answer, he placed himself just above her entrance. He looked into her eyes and saw happiness in them.

"I love you." She mouthed to him.

"I love you." he mouthed back. He pushed inside of her, both gasping at the feeling. When he was deep inside of her, he stopped, trying to get her use to the size. She didn't have to wait for long. They began to thrust, a slow and steady combination. Just enjoying the moment. Neither of them trying to end this moment. They wanted to share this experience as long as they could. Bella had never felt this way before. Sex was just a pleasure to her. She'd only ever had sex with Jake, and even with him, he'd never made her feel this way. Edward like Bella had sex before, but he'd never actually felt all the love. But this was different. Each time Bella and Edward thrust, they felt complete, they felt whole. They felt…one.


	15. Chapter 15

**So it's around that time where this story begins to get closer to it's end. There are only about 5-7 chapters left. Things are going to take an ugly turn for Bella, and I hope you all don't hate me for it. I'm not changing my mind on where this is going, because there has to be bad in the good. So here we go. Please Review.**

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 15**

Bella woke up, laying on Edward's chest. They were both bear, the only thing they had was a sheet, and even that didn't cover much. She sighed, feeling content. She'd finally been able to tell him how she really felt. She'd been able to tell him that she loved him. And they'd enjoyed making love. There was a knock on the door and Edward woke up. Bella stood and grabbed her robe on the chair, throwing it on while Edward covered himself. She opened the door and found Alice standing there.

"We're going out to eat. You two want to go?" Alice asked, smirking. She could almost see Bella glowing. Bella blushed and turned to Edward, to see his answer.

"Yeah, we'll just get ready real quick." He said, his own light blush on his face.

"Hurry." Alice chimed and skipped away. Bella locked the door and looked at Edward. He was smirking now. He stood, letting the sheet fall. Bella watched him walk to her, naked. Her eyes never leaving his body. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"You know what that means?" he whispered against her neck.

"What?" she asked huskily. Edward lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He made his way to their bathroom.

"We have to be quick." he whispered. Bella looked at him confused.

"We don't have time for separate showers." he smirked. Bella blushed and felt water hit her skin.

"Hurry. We already took long enough." Bella muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs. He just laughed and followed her. Alice, Jasper, and Tanya were waiting in the living room.

"Took you long enough." Tanya chimed. Bella blushed again while Edward went over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Shut it runt." Tanya glared, but it went away with a smile.

"Let's just go. Is Em and Rose here yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, they got here last night. Unfortunately, they won't be joining us. They fell asleep and haven't woken up since." Alice said. Bella nodded. They made their way out of the house and into their cars. Edward smiled and threw his keys at Tanya. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" she asked. Bella smiled and took the back seat, Edward took the passenger.

"Oh, Edward. We need to go and look for school for Tanya." Bella reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Tanya, what kind of school did you go to in Alaska?" Edward asked.

"Public." she said, turning the car on.

"Check your mirrors." Edward said.

"She use to go to private and then you went to public. So, I think the best we can do is look at both kind of schools. What do you think Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's a good idea. Which ever school's she likes better we can sign her up for." Bella said.

"Alright, now put the gear in reveres and pull out slowly." Edward and Bella thought Tanya how to drive that day. She got a hang of it with out getting scared.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Alice asked. They were all sitting in the living room. Tanya was sitting on the floor between Bella's legs, while Bella did her hair.

"Well, I gatta look for a job." Emmett said, yawning. Rose was right behind him.

"Me too." Rose said.

"We gatta look for schools for Tanya." Bella said.

"I also need to see what the hell I'm going to be doing here. And I still need to go buy a car. I can't use Bella's forever." Edward said.

"Jazz and I want to explore the town." Alice chimed.

"So we'll meet up for dinner later?" Bella asked, tying a hair band around the ends of Tanya's braid.

"Guess so. Hey Bella, can we talk?" Emmett asked, nodding towards his room. Bella nodded. She stood up and followed Em to his room. He closed the door and fumbled with one of the boxes there. He pulled out a blue velvet box. He handed it to Bella.

"I need your help…to plan this." He whispered. Bella gasped when she opened it. It was a beautiful engagement ring.

"Em." she whispered.

"I already talked to mom and dad. I talked to Rose's dad the last time I saw him. Now, I just need your help and your blessing."

"Emmy…that's beautiful. Of course you have my blessing. I'm so happy for you." She chimed and wrapped her arms around him. He laughed and hugged back.

"So?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it. But I'll keep the ring, so she won't accidentally find it."

"That would be a good idea." Em said nodding. Bella nodded and slipped the box into her leather jacket. They left the room and went back to the living room. Everyone looked at them but let it go.

"Come on. We have to go." Bella chimed, pulling Tanya and Edward's hand. They looked confused but let her drag them out. She got in the passenger seat and Edward in the drivers, Tanya in the back. She pulled the velvet box from her jacket and opened it.

"What's that?" Edward asked, eyeing it. Bella smiled.

"Emmy's going to ask Rose to marry him." Bella whispered, a tear falling.

"Oh. My. God." Tanya gasped. Edward turned to Bella.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yeah. He asked me to help him plan the whole thing. And I'm keeping the ring just to make sure Rose doesn't find it. It's beautiful isn't it." Bella said, taking it out of the box and looking at it.

"It's beautiful. She's going to love it." Edward said. Tanya nodded.

"Well…looks like I have an engagement to plan." Bella chimed, putting it back. She put the box in the glove department.

"Well, let's go." she chimed.

They went to look for schools first. They found public near by, and one private closer then the other two. There was summer session going on so they got out of the car to each one. On the private one, Bella and Edward liked the best. It had good courses, activities, clubs, and it looked like a great school.

"I like it too, but I like the public one too." What Tanya liked more about the public one was that there was no uniform involved and that she wouldn't feel like a snobby rich kid, like most kids had called her back then.

"it's your choice Tanya. I liked all three of them, all you need to do is chose." Edward said, ruffling her hair. She huffed and slapped his hand away."I'll think about it." They nodded and made there way to the auto mall. Edward had already decided he'd buy Tanya a car too, so both he and Bella were scouting to see which one she liked the best. Edward already knew he wanted a silver Austin martin, and a black Volvo. Tanya's eyes were on a blue gray lexus.

"Isn't it pretty." She whispered, looking at the inside. She sighed, her eyes wide.

"Yeah Tanya. It's nice, but don't you think that ones prettier?" Bella asked, pointing at a cherry red camero.

"It's beautiful. But I really like this one." That was what Bella was trying to figure out.

"Come on. Let's go." Edward said. They walked towards a dealer and followed him into his office.

"So tell me, how can I help you."

"I have my eyes on two cars." Edward said.

"Which one's?" he said, confused. Most people only came in looking for one, not two.

"The Austin martin, and the Black Volvo."

"Wow, nice choice's." he was slightly more surprised that there were very expensive cars.

"Hey Tanya, can you go get me my purse from the car?" Bella asked, handing her the keys. Tanya nodded and left. Once the door was closed, Edward and Bella smirked.

"And also the blue gray lexus for my sister." Edward said.

"So let me get this straight. You want three cars?" he asked.

"Yeah. I can pay for them in check or credit, which ever you want." Edward said pulling out his credit card.

"Oh, alright then." the man said smiling brightly. He'd though it was almost a joke.

"Well then, I'll need to…" by the time Tanya came back, they were done filling the paper work. It wasn't much since Edward was paying now instead of borrowing a loan.

"Well here you are." He said handing him 3 sets of keys with remotes on them.

"Why 3?" Tanya asked, eyeing them.

"Extra for the vovlo." Edward lied. She nodded and followed them out the door.

"So I'll be right back to pick them up. I'll take the Austin Martin right now." Edward said.

"I can drive the Volvo." Tanya offered.

"Sure." he said handing the keys to her.

"We'll come back for the Lexus in a little bit." Bella whispered to the man. He nodded, eyeing Tanya. Each one drove back home. Tanya felt good driving back. Even if she'd only driven very few times before. Tanya parked the Volvo behind Bella's car and next to Edward's Austin Martin. She got out and handed the keys to Edward.

"We'll be right back." Edward said, getting into the Volvo with Bella next to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just around." Bella whispered. Tanya nodded, thinking they wanted alone time away from the others and herself too. The ride back was quiet. Bella kept running idea's of the engagement in her mind. She though of all the possibilities that there was. But she had to remember that Rose wasn't just anyone, she liked things big, and that narrowed it down even more.

Eventually, they got back to the dealers and picked up the car. Bella drove the Lexus back while Edward drove his back. They neared the house when Bella pulled the car next to the side walk instead of the parking space that was already full enough with too many cars. There was a huge red bow on the hood of the car, the dealer had placed it there since he knew it was a present to Tanya. Bella got out the car and threw the keys at Edward, he cough them swiftly. They walked inside the house, holding hands. Tanya was sitting on the living room watching TV. Edward smirked.

"Tanya." She looked up and smiled at them, waving.

"Catch." he said, throwing the keys at her. She caught them just as swiftly as he had. She looked at them confused. Edward and Bella grinned form ear to ear. They moved out the way, moving out of the way of the doorway, where there was enough space to see a blue-ish car in the side walk. Tanya stood up and walked past them and out the doorway. She gasped when she saw the Lexus.

"Eddie?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Well, Bella's going to be in school, just like everyone else. I'm thinking of signing up in school too, or getting a job, we won't be able to drive you everywhere. And I though you deserved it." he smirked. Tanya squeaked and attacked both Bella and Edward in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you thank you." she shouted, running to the car. Bella laughed and Edward just kept smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 16**

Rose walked into the house and found it empty. She wondered where everyone was at. She'd only gone out to buy milk for only 20 minutes…and now the whole house felt empty. She heard music outside and followed it. When she pushed the doors to the back yard open, she gasped. In front of her was a beautiful scenery. There was a heart on the grass, made out of red and pink rose pedals. In the middle of the heart was a small table for two set up. There was lights on the trees in their yard. Past the table was a small stage where Bella sat on a stool. She was dressed in a beautiful black dress, red heels, her hair up in a bun, and her make up light. She was humming into the mic, holding a guitar in hand and lightly strumming the strings. Alice and Tanya stepped from the small pool house they had and walked over to her, holding a beautiful red dress and black heels.

"Undress." Alice ordered. Rose didn't understand what was going on, but she did what she was asked. She undressed down to her bra and underwear. Tanya picked it up and took the clothes in side the house. Alice helped her zip up the dress. She messed with Rose's hair a little and helped her in the heels.

"Beautiful as always." Alice whispered, smiling at her and leaving inside the house. Jasper came out, dressed in a tux, a towel on his arm, almost looking like a waiter.

"Ms. Hale. Reservation for two. Please fallow me." he asked sweetly. Rose blushed and followed him. He pulled her chair back, and helped her get seated.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Rose was about to yell at him to cut the crap, but she found it all so sickly sweet that she loved it.

"Water would be nice." she admitted. Jasper smirked and winked at her, leaving back inside the house. Rose was close to tears. She was absolutely confused of what was going on, but everything was just so sweet and beautiful, she loved her friends for what they were doing, and she couldn't think of anything better then this. Then, she looked towards the doors and found Emmett coming out. He was dressed in a tux, exactly like Jasper's, but he had a tie instead of a bow, and he didn't look like a waiter. He smiled warmly and her and walked over to her.

"Hello beautiful." he whispered to her, picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles. Rose blushed again, not sure why she was blushing now if she never had before.

"Emmett was is all of this?" Rose asked, eyeing everything.

"It's just a little something our friends are helping on." he whispered, holding her hand over the table. Rose nodded, a tear falling. Emmett smiled and whipped it away. They both stared at each other, hearing Bella's voice float around them, and just enjoying the night sky. Jasper came back with a glass of water, champion, and two glasses. He placed them on the table and served the champion.

"Are you ready for your dinner?" he asked, mostly Rose.

"Um…what are we having?" Rose asked lightly. Jasper smirked.

"Italian chicken Alfredo, our chief Mason's specialty." Rose laughed. Edward was cooking this.

"Sure then." she said. Jasper nodded and left back to the kitchen. Rose looked up at Bella and found her smiling brilliantly at her. Rose smiled back at her.

"Why all of this all of a sudden?" Rose asked him. Emmett just smiled and kissed her hand again.

"All in good time beautiful." she nodded and just let herself enjoy.

Jasper came back with their dinner. Both of them ate in a comfortable silence, the only sounds around them was Bella singing. When they were done, Emmett looked at Bella and nodded. She nodded to. She looked inside the house and somehow -Rose didn't understand how- someone turned the lights off and put the spotlight on one spot. Emmett stood and offered her a hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked. Rose smiled shyly but took his hand. He helped her to her feet and walked her to the spot light. He wrapped his arm around her waist, the other holding her hand. Rose had her free hand on his chest, her head above his heart.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I closed my eyes and the flash backs star _

_With you standing there_

_On the balcony of summer air_

_I see the lights_

_See the party _

_The ball gown_

_I see you make your way through the crowed_

_You say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbels_

_And my daddy said 'stay away from Juliet'_

_And I was crying on the stair case, begging you please don't goo._

"You're my life Rose. I've never meet someone as stubborn, hard headed, and beautiful like you. You keep me on my toes. You love my family and fit perfectly with them. When someone is threatening someone you care about, your like a lioness, ready to pounce on the threat. I love that about you, because I'd do the same in seconds for those I loved." Emmett whispered into her ear.

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All we have to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say _

_Yess_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We came quiet because we're dead if he knew_

_So close your eyes escape this town for a little while_

_Because you were Romeo_

_I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said 'stay away from Juliet'_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't goo_

Emmett kept dancing with Rose in his arms under the spotlight. He knew the moment was nearing and he was ready for this. He'd never though that he'd settle down, that he'd ever get married. But when he'd laid eyes on Rose, he knew she was the one. Rose was the one he'd throw his old ways for and make her his forever.

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All we have to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say _

_Yess_

_Romeo save me_

_There trying to tell me how to feel_

_This task is difficult_

_But it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yess_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I meet you after in town_

"Do you love me?" Emmett asked her.

"What a stupid question. Of course I do." Rose whispered to him.

"Will you do something with me?" he whispered. Rose looked into his eyes and smiled, nodding at him. Emmett smiled back and kissed her.

_And I said, _

_Romeo save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting_

_For you but you never come_

_Is this in my head_

_I don't know what your thinking_

_Nails to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

Emmett pulled out a ring on cue and looking at Rose, straight in the eyes. He said the lines that he and Bella had rehearsed since she finished planning all of this.

"Marry me Juliet so you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all the reason. I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress. It's a love story…so baby say yess." he whispered to her, kneeling in front of her, velvet box in hand, showing her the beautiful ring. Rose had both her hands over her mouth, tears falling. She looked at him wide eyed, shocked. This was what they'd all helped do. They were all in this. They knew he would ask her to marry him, and she was touched. She couldn't think of better friends then hers. They'd helped Emmett with all of this, and they were all part of it.

"Juliet says yess." she whispered to him. Emmett smiled and stood, slipping the ring into her finger.

_Cuz we were both young when I first saw you…_ Bella's voice filled the night.

Emmett kissed Rose, embracing her in his arms, trying to have her as close as he could. Edward, Jasper, Tanya, and Alice were all piled up at the door, watching them. When Emmett pulled away, they both heard a shriek and turned to it. They found Alice squealing and clapping. Rose laughed, whipping her tears away and looked at her best friends.

"You all planned this?" she asked. They all nodded. She looked back at Emmett.

"They were all part of it?" she asked. He laughed and looked at Bella.

"One more then the rest." he whispered, winking at her. Rose followed his gaze and understood. Bella had been the one to plan it all. It made scenes why she was so at edge lately, trying to finish something that Rose didn't understand.

"Thank you." she whispered to her. Bella smiled and blew her a kiss.

"Anything for my brother and sister-in-law." she smirked, winking at her. Rose gasped, the words sinking into her heart. She slightly squeaked and smiled brightly.


	17. Chapter 17

**I got a review with someone asking for everyone to be fine and not kill anyone...so warning...spoiler alert...there has to be bad with the good. So...if your afraid of what characters might be taken out or what the plot has instored...I hope you don't get too disappointed and hate me. Keep reading though, The ending isn't so bad even with the big climax.**

**I'm about to make you guys hate me. Sorry.**

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 17**

Bella was downstairs washing dishes. You could hear Hellogoodbye 'in my arms' playing in the background. The house was empty, everyone was doing something. Edward and Tanya were out shopping, Rose and Emmett were just out, Jasper and Alice were also shopping. Bella had decided to stay home today and just clean up a little. After all, what was so bad about giving her boyfriend and his sister some time alone.

She'd just finished washing the dishes when the bell rang. Bella quickly made her way to the door and found a women standing there. She had mahogany brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had a heart shaped face and rose lips. Bella recognized her quickly from the only picture her dad had shown her. After all, even in 18 years she still looked the same.

"Rene, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, still not getting out of shock.

"Can we talk." she whispered. Bella and Edward had talked about this. He'd told her to give Rene a chance to explain, that she didn't have to forgive her, but that she could at least hear her side of the story. With a sigh, she opened the door wider for her to come inside. Rene smiled at her and followed her down to the living room.

"You want something? Water, coffee, tea?"

"I'm fine." Rene said. Bella nodded and gestured for her to take a seat. Rene sat in front of her.

"Your big." she said. Bella wanted to slap her, but she though it wouldn't be nice.

"Yeah. It kind of happens when years pass."

"I bet you hate me."

"Hate…no…I just…dislike you." she said in a whatever voice, but sarcasm evident in her voice.

"I love you Bella. Please understand that."

"If you love me…why'd you leave?"

"Your dad was in the army, I was only 19. I was scared, I couldn't raise you on my own…"

"Stop." Bella said, putting both hands in the air.

"Why are you here Rene. What are you looking from me?"

"I'm here to bond with you I'm here…"

"STOP." She said again. Bella stood and looked at the picture of her and Charlie when she was a kid.

"I'm not 10 anymore Rene. You can't just _bond_ with me. I'm older, and I'm too old for this shit. I can't let you bond because I don't love you. I'm grateful you gave me life, but I will never forgive you for walking out on me and dad. Thanks for trying to make things work. But stop. It's not good for either one of us, it will never be the same. I will always keep you at arms length…and I know that you aren't actually sorry. You want something, and I'm not going to fall for this shit. So just…leave." Rene stood and put a hand on her daughters cheek. She leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. That was never my intention." Bella had tears of anger falling. She was so confused on what to feel.

"Just leave." She hissed. Rene nodded and turned to leave. She pulled out the parking lot as another car pulled in. Edward quickly went inside the house, wondering who was the car that had just left.

"Bella." he called into the house. There was no answer. He heard moving outside the house and went to the back yard to find her sitting on the grass. He turned to Tanya and shrugged.

"Go put your things away." he suggested. Tanya nodded and left him alone. Edward opened the glass door and stepped outside. He sat behind her, his legs at either side and wrapped his arms around her waist. When he leaned his chin on her shoulder, he felt her shaking…she was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, turning her slowly to see her face. Bella was close to sobs. When she meet Edward's face, she lost it. She let everything go, wrapping her arms around him and started to cry furiously. Edward picked her up quickly and took her up the stairs to their room. He laid her down and tried to get her to calm down long enough to understand what she was saying.

"Shush baby…take a deep breath and explain again." he asked. Bella breathed in and tried to speak slower.

"Rene was here." was all she said. Edward sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Oh." he whispered. Saying the words, somehow calmed Bella down. Her tears fell slower, and after a few more minutes, she wasn't crying anymore. She laid on Edward's chest, holding his hand tightly, and feeling him run his hands through her hair with his free hand. Bella sighed, feeling _okay_.

"You wanna talk about it?" Edward asked, pressing his lips to the top of her hair.

"She…just said she wanted to bond. I told her that it was bullshit. And that it was too late. I know I probably hurt her, but it hurt me to see her…and I didn't care. She tried to apologize and…I told her to leave….I know that…you wanted me to talk to her…give her a chance. But I can't Edward. I just…can't."

"It's okay baby, the only reason why I wanted you to talk to Rene is just so…you wouldn't have any regrets."

"I get it Edward…but…It's just that, even if I did forgive her…I'm older now. I'm 18, and I what ever bond she wants with me isn't going to work. It's not like we can go play in the marry go round. It doesn't work that way. I'm older now…I just…I don't need her anymore." she whispered, her eyes boring into his. Edward smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you to." She whispered, snuggling closer to him and laying her head on the crook of his neck.

The weeks past. Everyone was back in school, and that included Edward. Since he'd been studying while he was in the Marines, he was accepted to Stanford with no questions asked. It was also because they'd called Charlie as an emergency and asked him to see if he could pull the strings. Of course it was a very late application, but they made an acceptation for Edward. As for Tanya, she finally decided on going to a public school. She liked that the private schools had more classes and clubs, but she really just wanted her last year to be fun with out any drama. She made a few friends quickly, and she spent a lot of time at their houses now. As for Rose and Emmett…they were planning their wedding. Alice and Rose would sit down together and talk dresses for hours. Rose had decided that she wanted Alice to design her dress. The planning was going great. Rose didn't even act like a bridezilla, how we though she would. In truth, Alice was the one acting like a monster. Aside of that, everything was good.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, so the title says it all. And I hope you don't all give up on my story with this big dive. I had to do this. I just felt like I needed to put this. My gut was telling me to do this. So...here it is. *Hides behind Vampire Emmett* Review!**

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 18**

**Heartbreaking Changes**

It was the middle of November. I was sitting on the couch with my text book on my lap, studding for finals. Tanya was upstairs with a friend, Emmett and Rose were out pre tasting the food for their wedding which would be in December, Jasper and Alice were out on a date, and Edward was upstairs sleeping.

We'd had a small argument about the different ways that Tanya should be raised. Okay what I mean is that…Tanya asked me advice about sex, and I told her the truth. I told her that she should do it when she knows that it's right, when she knows that it's what she wants, that she's not being pressured into doing it, that she care's about the person and the person cares about her. Edward grew angry when he heard that I hadn't told her sex didn't happen until after marriage. Then we both reminded him that Edward and I weren't married, that we weren't even engaged and that we'd had sex a few days after we'd just meet. He didn't like my answer much. We yelled, Tanya was at my side through it all, and Edward called me a traitor. It had stung a lot, but I guess I understood why he was so angry. If I had a younger sister and Edward was telling my sister that it was okay to have sex at a young age, I would probably get mad to. But he had no reason to talk to me like that.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and saw through the corner of my eye that it was Edward.

"It's Esme and Carlisle." he grumbled, handing me the phone. I snapped it form his hand and looked away from him.

"Hey Aunt Esme. How are you."

"Hey honey, I'm good. I just wanted to call and tell you that we'll be over for thanksgiving in 2 days."

"That's great aunt Esme. I'm glad, because I really missed you."

"We miss all of you too. Now I have to go sweet heart. Call me soon okay."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and looked back at the text book.

"Bella…" Edward called for me. I didn't answer back, I just kept reading off the page. I couldn't concentrate on what I was working on though. Edward and I had never been on a fight before, and this was new to me. It made my head so filled with confusion and anger.

"Dam it Bella, I'm talking to you." Edward snapped, pulling the book from me.

"Yeah, well I'm not." I snapped back, getting off the couch. I stopped when I heard the door bell. Edward threw my book on the floor, angry at my response. I just ignored him and headed to open the door. I felt my whole blood leave my body, my heart stopping dead on my throat, my body turning cold my lips blue.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" he asked. I couldn't speak, and I felt someone standing behind me. I was aware of my tears falling.

"I'm sorry to have to say this but…this is for you." he said. He was holding a flag folded into a triangle, with a letter over it. I knew what those flags meant. I'd seen my friends getting them when I traveled as a navy brat.

"What do you mean this is for her?" Edward asked behind me.

"We would be honored if you would speak a few words for your father on the ceremony we will be holding. We would also like your permission to bury your father with the rest of his army in Washington."

"What?" I gasped out, feeling my heart throbbing in pain.

"I know this is a lot to handle Ms. Swan, but your fathers request was to be buried with his men. We'll ship his body here if you would like to instead." he said. Sobs slipped through my lips, and I felt my knees give out, falling on the floor and clutching to the flag in my arms. I felt Edward's arms behind me, his face buried into my neck, whispering me sweet words.

"You can go ahead with Charlie's wishes. Can you let us know when the ceremony is and the funeral though?" Edward whispered to them.

"Yes, I will have someone contact you soon. We'll have someone pick you up as well." I felt Edward carry me inside the house, setting me on his lap. But all I could do was scream, cry and hold on to him and the flag.

**Epov**

I felt Bella shaking in my arms, screaming and holding on to me for her life. I just rocked her slowly and pulled my phone out.

"Edward, what's going on?" Tanya asked, her friend Vanna standing behind her.

"Tanya, can you go drop Vanna at her house." I asked her nicely.

"Sure…what's wrong with Bella?" she asked.

"Her father died." I whispered, hearing Emmett's phone ringing.

"Oh my god." She whispered, her own tears slipping. Bella cried louder when she heard me say the words. Her screams turned louder, and she tugged at my shirt.

"Shush love…it's okay…I'm right here." I whispered, rubbing her back lightly.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" Emmett answered.

"I need you to get home now." I ordered.

"What's with the screams…is Bella crying? What the hell happened?" He yelled.

"Emmett, just get here." I hung up and called Jasper next. Tanya and Vanna left out the house, to drop her off at her house. Jasper answered quicker then Emmett.

"Edward, there better be a good reason why your irrupting." he muttered into the phone.

"I'm sorry for this Jasper, but you need to get here now."

"Why? Alice and I are in the middle of something."

"Jasper…Bella…needs you. Just get here." I was getting a little irritated. I didn't want to call anyone else, but I needed to let her family know. My last call was to Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey there Edward. How are you honey." Esme always so sweet. Hearing her speak, it prickled my heart a little, to know that I would break her heart.

"Esme, can I speak to Carlisle."

"Of course Edward." there was a bit of shuffling and then Carlisle answered.

"What can I help you with son."

"Carlisle, I wanted to talk to you, because…you'll know how to break it easy for her. Carlisle…Charlie…died."

"What?" He gasped.

"A private just brought Bella the flag….he's…gone."

"Oh my god. We'll be on a flight as soon as I can."

"Okay." I whispered. I hung up and felt Bella shaking more.

"NO." she screamed, shoving the flag into my arms. The letter fell onto my lap and I tried to pull Bella closer. But now she was trying to deny it.

"NO, NO. NO." She yelled louder.

"Bella, stop that." I shouted at her, gripping at her tightly and looking into her eyes. I saw so much pain in them, causing my own tears to fall. Charlie had been like a father to me, from the short time I knew him…I'd loved Charlie like a father.

"No Edward…please no." she begged, her whole world shattering before my eyes.

"I'm sorry love…his gone." I whispered, hugging her to me. Bella sobbed louder, now realizing that their was no way she could deny it. I picked up the letter on her lap, tucking her under my chin and opening. I recognized Charlie's writing immediately.

_Twinkle star_

_I don't have much time my darling daughter. Things aren't okay with me. The ship I was in got invaded, and now a lot of our privates made it out alive. I was shot and rescued by my team. I'm sorry to say this but…I'm not going to make it. I can feel my life slowly slipping, the darkness trying to win me over. It's not that I don't love you enough to fight it, it's just that my time has finally come. Bella, my darling daughter….I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you. I know this will be devastating at first, but your cousins and friends will get you through it. I'm almost sure that even Edward will get you through it. Tell him that I'm proud of him too, and that the second I meet him, I knew he'd be my son in law. No pressure though. I love you twinkle star, that will never change. And even though I won't be there to tell you every day, always know that I love you and I'll be watching over you. You've made me proud honey. Don't let this sadness win you over, you know that's not what I wanted for you. It will hurt for a long time, but you'll learn how to make it not hurt so much. Take care sweet heart. I love you._

I read the letter out loud, feeling my tears falling at Charlie's last words to me. Bella didn't stop crying once, in fact she cried more. I heard the door open, and I looked up to find Emmett and Rose just getting in. He looked angry at me, but when he saw the flag laying next to me, and the letter in my hand, he put the piece's together.

"Oh no." he gasped, looking at Bella wide eyed. I just nodded silently, rubbing her back. He frowned and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. Emmett put his hands at either side of Bella's face, making her look at him.

"Bella…I'm so sorry sweet heart. But things just happen this way."

"But why him? Why my daddy Emmy? I didn't…even get time with him" She cried, burying her face into my chest.

"It was just his time Bella." Rose whispered, setting the flag on her lap and holding her hands.

"It's not fair." she shouted.

"It's not love, but it's just part of growing up."

"well I don't want to grow up….I want my dad." she screamed, getting off my lap and running up the stairs. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll go calm her down. Emmett, contact the soldier and ask when the ceremony and funeral are happening. They want Bella to speak some words, and let them know that that still isn't a done deal. I'm not so sure Bella will….be able to handle it."

"Okay. Have you called my parents."

"I did, their on their way. I also called Jasper and Alice, Tanya should be here…can you handle…everything."

"Go Edward, we have this under control." Rose promised. I nodded and left up the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

***Pokes head behind Emmet's shoulder* Sorry?**

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 19**

Finally, after a long time, I think hours, Bella fell asleep. I know that even in her dreams she was crying though. That sadness in her face just never faded. I kissed her forehead and got off the bed, walking down stairs. Everyone was sitting there, looking glum and depressed. Alice and Rose were both in tears, Emmett and Jasper looked like they'd already cried and were trying not to. Even though, I tried before not to cry, I didn't really care right now. Tanya stood off of the couch and hugged me tightly, giving me encouragement to pull Bella through this.

"How is she?" Jasper asked, his eyes glancing at the stairs.

"As good as she'll get. She finally fell asleep at least."

"It must be so hard on her." Alice cried, sobbing against Jasper's chest.

"It is. But she's strong, like Charlie…she'll pull through." I whispered. They all nodded.

"I didn't have to call, one of the soldiers called me. It's going to be in Washington. From what he told me, Charlie had been ranked up to the highest place in the Navy. So, their holding the ceremony in the white house. The funeral is in 4 days, the ceremony the day after. They want Bella to accept his awards and medals, as well to say a few words. I told them that we would consult it with her, but that we were almost sure it wouldn't happen, that she couldn't handle it just yet. They understood and said that they'd have a private plane waiting for us on Tuesday."

"Thanks. Alice, can you handle…Bella and my clothes…I don't have time to…"

"don't worry about it Edward…I can do that" she promised. I nodded and sighed, laying my head on Tanya's head.

"Do you need anything Edward? Are you hungry? I can take care of Bella while you get something to eat." Rose offered.

"Food's the last thing on my mind. It's okay Rose, I think I'll just go up with Bella and sleep for a while. I just wanted to know the details on the funeral and ceremony."

"Are you sure? We all know this is harder on Bella and you. We all knew that in the short time Charlie slowly became like a father to you." Jasper said. I swallowed my heart and nodded, feeling a new fresh batch of tears falling.

"I'll be okay." I whispered. He gave me a half smiled and nodded. I kissed Tanya's head and left up the stairs. I found Bella still sleeping. I laid next to her, pulling her to my side, and instantly felt her relax.

BPOV

I woke up, feeling my heart heavy, and a tight knot on my throat. My eyes quickly scanned my surroundings, feeling them so heavy and tired that I just wanted to close them. They stung a bit, and I knew I'd been crying a lot. I found Edward laying next to me, both his arms around my waist, and his face buried into my neck. I had a feeling he got comfort from my scent.

My head was throbbing, and I could almost feel a dozen of needles attacking my heart. I felt so alone, but I also felt safe with Edward laying next to me. The thoughts that I was trying to keep away were stirring in my mind, trying to push through the wall I'm trying to keep up. I don't want to think of it, I don't want to face the truth, because if I face it…it's like giving up. I rather lie to myself then admit the truth.

"Bella." I turned slowly, finding Edward's eyes opened. His eyes were bloodshot red, and I knew he'd been crying too. That look on his face caused me to break down. I threw myself on top of him, crying into his neck. Edward rubbed my back lightly, shushing me lightly and whispering sweet words. He was all I had, he was what kept me sane, but would he be able to forever. I felt like a broken girl, like my whole heart had been shattered into millions and millions of tiny piece's.

"Come on love, let's get you cleaned up." I felt him shifting under me, and then his arms under my legs, holding me against his body and carrying me into the bathroom. He slowly set both my legs down, my feet touching the floor. He stripped me down to nothing, and then he did the same. Edward carried me into the shower, turning it on and feeling the warmth of the water hit us both. My sobs stopped, but my tears didn't. I looked up into Edward's eyes, finding his own tears falling. He'd carried about him just as much as I had…and this was just as hard for him.

"Cha-rl-ie would be mad at me if I didn't take better care of you." he stuttered his name out, struggling to say it. I just nodded lightly and let him wash me. I felt his strong hands massaging my scalp, with a pretty scented shampoo I couldn't remember the name of right now. I felt his hands leathering my body with a wash clothes. He'd kiss my forehead every few minutes, or kiss anywhere except my lips. After he was done washing himself too, he just wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. It was nice, to just feel the warmth of his skin against mine, even with the water falling. I sighed tiredly and felt that same hole in my heart pounding a little, reminding me that it was empty.

"We'll fix it." he whispered. Somehow, I knew he was speaking of the hole in my heart. I didn't' bother to ask how he knew, I just knew that he did know.

Edward was so gentle with me, even while he tried to dress me too. After getting me into my panties and bra, he slipped up some of his basketball shorts and one of his hoodies on me. He wore something much like what I did, but instead of a hoddie, he wore a t shirt. He was so good to me, picking me up on his back and giving me a piggy back ride down the stairs.

"Thank you." I crocked out.

"I love you Bella…and I'm going to help you through this."

Down stairs, everyone was sitting in the dinning room eating breakfast. My eyes scanned each one of them, seeing them all so broken and just as upset. I knew that they would never feel what I felt, but I also knew that they understood I was in a lot of pain. They each cared for Char-lie.

My eyes landed on the two only parental figures I had left. Carlisle was sitting next to Esme, holding her hand over the table, whispering to her to eat some more. When they all heard Edward step into the room, all eyes landed on me. My eyes locked with Carlisle and Esme, and there was no way of stopping the fresh batch of sobs. I got off of Edward's back, running to Esme and Carlisle, throwing myself on them. They both hugged me tightly, Esme sobbing loudly with me, and Carlisle rubbing my back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry sweet girl…I'm so sorry." Esme cried. I knew that there was nothing to be sorry about, it just felt like the right thing to say. I cried some more, sitting on Carlisle's lap with Esme's arms wrapped around my neck. Eventually, Uncle Carlisle decided we both needed to eat. Edward picked me up again and set me next to him. My tears did stop, and I was able to eat whatever it was that was set in front of me. But it was difficult to eat, it felt like everything I tried to swallow down wanted to come right back up my throat. But for Edward's sake, I kept my food down.

When we were all done eating, Rose and Emmett ordered us all to relax, that they'd do the dishes. I didn't argue, because I knew I couldn't concentrate on much right now. I sat on Edward's lap, my head tucked under his head, his arms wrapped around me, and his love radiating off into me. Jasper put some mindless movie on, just wanting to distract us all. I didn't pay any attention to it, just closed my eyes and put all my attention on Edward's body pressing against mine. Somewhere during my counts of his heart beating, I fell asleep again.


	20. Chapter 20

**So, there's only 2 chapters left -after this one- and the Epilogue. I had fun writing this, but it's time to say goodbye to this story. I feel like this is the right thing for DLG. Hope you enjoyed the ride like I've had. Thank you for all who reviewed and have followed me for so long. Review!**

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 20**

3 day's passed. I was standing in front of a jet, feeling tired and exhausted. Edward was in front of me, holding 2 luggage's in one hand, and an over the shoulder across his shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked for the 5th time. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head. The only thing he let me carry was my guitar case, which was strapped across my shoulders.

"It's just light things Bella." I nodded and followed him up the jet. We settled in somewhere in the back, letting Edward put everything on the compartment on top of us. After setting everything, he sat next to me, reaching and intertwining our fingers together.

"Ms. Swan." I looked up and found a Marine Soldier dressed in their special occasion black suits with pins and badges on the left side. It was the same sort of suit I'd seen my…wear when h-e…left off to sea.

"I'm Lieutenant O'Shane. I'll be your guide for the rest of your trip to Washington. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. And…I'm sorry about General Swan…we all cared for him deeply."

"Thanks." I crocked out. He nodded and turned to leave into the pilot room. I sighed and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. I could see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme all taking their own seats. Once we were on air, we were allowed to move around and unbuckle our seat belts.

"Edward…can you hand me the guitar?" I asked him quietly. He nodded, standing up to get it. He pulled it out of it's case and I took it, putting the strap over my shoulders and setting it on my lap. Edward picked me up so he could set me on his lap, and it was comfortable. I played with the melody, strumming a few notes and playing with it. I wrote down a few lyrics on my music book, as well for the notes of the beat. It was coming out pretty good, and no one disturbed me. Music had always been my escape, to express my feelings, to let all of my frustration go. Even with this tragedy, that didn't stop. Life went on, and there was nothing I could do about it but deal with it. One chapter of my life was closing, and another opening. I'd have that pain in my heart for a while, but my daddy wouldn't want me to pain forever. I knew that I'd have to survive this, learn how to cope with it. With Edward next to me, I knew that I could work with it though.

When we landed in Washington, we were taken into hotel rooms near the White House. I'll admit, I was pretty psyched now that I was more aware of things. There was a chance that I would get to meet the President, and that was even more cool.

"Ms. Swan. The Funeral will be tomorrow at 12:00 AM. We'll have the limo waiting for you and your guests."

"Thank you." I said to the marine. He turned and left, closing the door behind him. I walked over to one of the luggage's set on the bed to find something to change in.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked, walking behind me and wrapping his arms around my head, laying his chin on top of my head. I melted into his arms and opened up the luggage.

"Better. Writing songs always helped me remember my priorities."

"Great song by the way."

"Thank you. I'm tired Edward, let's sleep for a while yeah?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. I dressed into my pajama shorts and a tank top, crawling inside the covers and cuddling on Edward's side. I let my tears finally fall.

"I can only be so strong. I can't just earase this hole in my heart. I'm sorry if I'm weak….but"

"Bella. Your not weak. Your stronger then you think. I know that you've been strong today, and your right. You can only be strong for so long. At the end of the day, everything comes back and it's back to mourning. No one said that this wouldn't happen. Just let it out baby…I'm right here." I did in fact let it out. I sobbed into his chest, both his arms creasing my back lovingly. My hands gripped to his messy bronze hair, needing to hold on to some part of him, to keep myself sane. Edward cried with me, whispering to me that he loved him to…that he missed him too. After almost 2 hours of crying, I looked into Edward's tearful eyes. I shifted so my face was face to face with his. I kissed the corner of his lips, then just kissed him straightforward. Our lips molded together, moving in a rhythm from our heart beats. I pulled away, my tears still falling, but I looked into his green emerald eyes.

"I need you." I whispered, my voice holding plead and want. He nodded, kissing me a little more forceful. We both needed this, to be together again…and remember that we were stronger together. His hands gripped to the hem of my shirt, slowly pulling away from my lips long enough to discard of my shirt. My bare chest pressed to his, the heat of our body radiating between us. Edward moaned and skimmed his fingers over my body. He trailed them up and down my back, tracing the curves of my breast, brushing his thumbs over my nipples, gripping to my stomach and tracing the hem of my shorts. He pulled them down my legs, sitting up long enough to get them all the way off. He pushed his own shorts down and pulled the covers over our heads. Being covered with only somewhat air covered us with our scents. Our scents mixed together, our moans grew huskier. Edward's hands were somewhat more rougher. He laid on top of me, either of my legs at his side's, my knees bent up and my arms around his neck. He kissed me and slowly pushed himself inside of me. I felt my toes curling, remembering the tingling feeling in my stomach…my muscles tightening and my back arching. Edward massaged my beasts with his hands, while he thrust deep inside of me.

"Edward." I moaned, holding on to his hair tightly.

"I love you." he whispered, his thrust becoming more frantic. I could feel us both nearing our climax, that tightening in my stomach turning almost unbearable. My breathing turned ragged and I hitched one leg to wrap around his waist. The other Edward pushed down, keeping my knees separate and more spread for him.

"Jesus I love you." He moaned, biting on my neck. My nails dug into his shoulder blades, and Edward hissed, thrusting harder.

"I need you." I pleaded, feeling my walls tightening around his penis.

"I know baby…I know." his voice was rough and husky. One hand left my breast, slowly snaking between our bodies. I almost felt myself dripping with sweat, and it was still perfect. His thumb pinched my clit, shaking me violently as I cumed around him. My teeth dug into his neck, keeping myself from moaning to loud. Edward emptied out in me when he felt my teeth on his neck, slamming his cock inside of me. I felt a second climax hit me when he did that and bit a little rougher. We laid there for a few minutes, one leg on his waist, the other being pushed by his hip, his cock still inside of me, and our foreheads pressed against each other. Our chest rose together, trying to catch to our breathing. I smiled a little, letting my tears fall. Edward pulled out of me and slowly pulled the covers down from our heads. He pulled me to his side and rubbed my back, letting me cry again. This time though….it was about how perfect that moment had been. He'd been rough with me, but still…it was so beautiful, to know that I belonged to him in that way.

_I wasn't so afraid anymore._


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally! Done with Finals. Hello Summer! Here's a chapter as a celebration. Hope you enjoy. Just a chapter away from ending. No squeal sorry. Review please! (P.S: Never been to a funeral so I'm no expert on what goes down. So this is all just my imagination)**

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 21**

The funeral was short but very special. Before they started to dig the casket up…I walked over to the edge, with Edward standing next to me.

"I love you daddy." I whispered into the air. I threw in a paper on fire…the song I'd just written to him. It fell on the black casket, burning slightly, along with the flowers around it.

I'd heard from somewhere that if you burned a note to your loved one…they got it I the after life. So I threw in the next thing that I knew I wanted my dad to always keep. The stack of letters I'd sent him landed over the casket, burning along with the rest. The marines began to dig him up after. A few men said a few words in respect of him…after the priest finished.

Today was the ceremony. Alice picked a beautiful dark gray gown that fell down my feet. There was a slit open over my left thigh, and stopped at mid thigh. My heels were black…my hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands falling down my face. My make up was light…with simple red lipstick and eyeliner. The last thing that made everything perfect….it was the locket my dad had given me when I was young. The chain was long, stopping bellow the bust of my breasts, with a hear shape locket. I fingered it lightly…my other hand holding Edward's for support.

The ball room we were on was beautiful. It was big, with a champion color theme decoration everywhere. There was a black piano behind the stage…with a classical band on the stage, playing light music. The tables had a beautiful white flowers center piece. We'd been survived something to eat….but I was to nervous to remember what it was.

We all went silent when we heard the clinking of a knife against a champion glass. I turned slowly, to find the President standing up.

"I have some business to attend to. But before I go. I would like to thank you all for this beautiful ceremony made for our beloved General Swan. He was a brave man…" I don't remember much about the rest. I know it's rude to not listen to the President….but all I could hear was laughter from a younger version of myself and my dad's. I could see it clearly as if it was playing in front of me. Dad chasing me around…catching me and throwing me in the air, catching me in his arms. I felt a warm tear fall…hearing my younger self telling my dad that I loved him. Hearing my dad saying I love you….I could almost swear I heard it right here in reality.

"Isabella Swan….I am sad about the tragedy." I nodded, and saw him leave with his body guards behind him. The new Marine General stood up and cleared his throat.

"I think this is the perfect time to honor our General." he spoke. He walked towards the podium on the stage, all the musicians stopping what they were playing. I was aware of him giving out another speech, holding medals and awards in his hands. I was aware of standing next to him with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper helping me take them.

"….and we'd though that it would be a good idea for our General's daughter to say a few words." he said, his eyes landing on me. I took a deep breath nervously and felt a hand squeeze mine. I looked up and found Edward looking at me encouragingly. I nodded and took the spot the General had been. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett went back to their seats with Rose, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. I knew they were all trying to reassure me that it was okay to speak. But it was hard. I couldn't even really speak it to Edward…how could they all expect me to do it to strangers.

I cleared my throat and leaned towards the mic.

"I…don't know exactly what to tell you. I'm still…sort of in denial…hoping that I'll wake up and this will just be some horrible dream. There's no words in the world that I could tell you that could make things okay….but my dad always encouraged me to speak my heart out the only way I knew how. I hope you don't mind….but my last words will be through a song." I whispered, feeling my tears fall. They clapped, letting me know it was fine. I walked over to the stand, watching some of the workers moving the podium, and placing a microphone stand in front of me. I picked up the guitar from the stand that was next to me and set it on my lap. I took a deep breath again and pictured myself when I was younger…what I did remember from my dad.

_I always knew this day would come_

_We'd be standing one by one_

_With our future in our hands_

_So many dreams so many plans_

_Always knew after all these years_

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_

_But never thought that I'd walk away_

_With so much joy but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

I could remember waiting patiently with my nanny, standing by the porch every day and waiting for my dad to come visit from the sea.

Every time I heard a car pass by, I would run to see him….but sometimes it wasn't always him.

_But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look_

_And there we are on every page_

_Memories I'll always save_

_Up ahead on the open doors_

_Who knows what were heading towards?_

_I wish you love I wish you luck_

_For you the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

I remember the simple joy of feeling my dad's arms around me…the smile on his face when I did see him. I remembered my graduation…seeing that proud look in his eyes…as if I'd given him the world and placed it in his hands.

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad_

_I'll keep them here inside_

_All the times we shared every place everywhere_

_You touched my life_

_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_

_But right now we just cry_

_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_I'll always remember you_

_I'll always remember you_

I whispered the last verus….letting it echo into the quiet room. When the song ended…the crowed clapped.

"Thank you." I whispered and headed down the stage. I went into Edward's arms….knowing he was the only one that could make things okay.


	22. Poll

Hello Everyone. So I know it's been a while since I posted up a chapter. And don't worry, the chapter after this A/N is a real chapter. You can go check out the last chapter before the Epilogue.

Now, moving on to bigger things…

I've started to write a new story that I'm interested on. The summary is very short and doesn't give out too much information yet because it's still a work in progress. But the basics is that Bella's father dies and she has to now go live with a family she's never met before. Carlisle will be Charlie's best friend who named him as Bella's only guardian. In Carlisle's family is his wife Esme and children Alice and Edward.

Now here is my question to you all…

I've posted up a poll on my profile and it would mean the world to me if you can all go vote who I should make Bella's love interest in this story. Edward, or Emmett.

Please go check it out. I hope you all stick around with my other stories too. Thank you all for being so patient with 'Daddy's little girl' but it's time to move on to other stories.

-Jess.


	23. Chapter 22

**Just the Epilogue left to go. Thank you all to who have stuck with this story for this long. It means a lot to me. Please go check the poll I've posted in my profile. **

**Epilogue will be posted up somewhere this week.**

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Chapter 22**

_My heart beat was racing, sweat trickling down my temple, my hair stuck to my face. I kept running, running through darkness, but I had no idea where or what I was running from. The air was cold, almost cold enough to make my fingers frozen blue. I could hear the shallow way my breath sounded in the quiet night. There was trees around me, twigs under my feet, bushes everywhere. I guessed I was running through a forest. _

"_You have to run faster Bella. Your not going to make it." a deep voice said. It was male, and I swear I should know who's voice it was, but I couldn't put it together. I've had the same dream, over and over, but I never figure out the end of the dream._

_This time my dream took a different turn. A clearing spread out in front of me, still in the night sky. I saw a figure standing at the end of the clearing, but I couldn't make out who. I stopped my running and walked closer to the figure._

_"Your not going to save him." the same voice said. The figure turned around to face me and I saw it was Edward. He had this upset look on his face, and he seemed as if he was almost in pain._

"_Edward." I called his name. but the closer I walked to him, the further he got._

_"Goodbye Bella." he whispered to me._

"_Edward." I screamed, my walk turning into a sprint._

_"Don't forget I love you." he whispered. Everything around me spun around and changed. _

_I stood in on a stage with flowers and awards in my hands. I was behind a podium with a screen in front of me, telling me what to say. I read the words and spoke them, but I wasn't controlling my body, it acted on its on._

"_Thank you for all coming here tonight. I know my fiancée Edward would have loved this. May he rest in peace." the crowed clapped and most of them had this pity look in their eyes. My body turned around and I saw a coffin behind me, with Edward laying on it._

I woke up in screams, tears falling down my eyes, and shaking in fear.

"Bella. Baby, what's wrong." Edward had a worried look on his face. The second I saw him, I threw myself onto his arms, tears falling violently. Sobs escaped my lips and I couldn't control my hysterics.

"Shush baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." he promised. I cried in his arms, understanding my dream more then ever. All this time, I was running to stop him, to save him, from my dad's faith. I couldn't loose him, not Edward. I couldn't live through that, not him.

"Don't leave me…please. Don't." I begged him. I had no control of what I was saying, but I didn't care right now. I could handle my dad leaving me. I was use to him being so far away from me. I'd get to see him someday, when it was my time to meet him up in heaven. But not Edward, I needed him like I need air. I couldn't, I wouldn't live with out him.

"Baby…nothing will keep me away from you. I'm here, I swear."

It took hours for me to calm down, when I finally did, we were both quiet.

"Talk to me." he whispered.

"You know that dream I've been having for the past month?" I whispered to him. Edward nodded, kissing the top of my head. We were laying on in bed, holding each other.

"I remember. Your running through a forest. And a voice tells you that your going to be too late. Did you finish your dream?"

"Yeah. I stopped at a clearing, and you were telling me goodbye that you loved me. Then everything changed and I was on a stage, thanking people for coming to your funeral. I turned around and you were there, laying on a coffin. God Edward…please not you." my tears fell, but at least this time I wasn't sobbing.

"Bella…"

"Edward. If they call you again, I couldn't live through the thought of never seeing you again. Please don't do this to me Edward. Don't go."

"Bella…I can't promise you…"

"NO Edward. You can't." I yelled. He sighed and kissed my temple.

"You can't Edward." I whispered, clutching to his shirt. "Because…the pain I feel from losing my dad is nothing to what I would feel if you died. Please…don't go."

"I won't go if I don't have to Bella. But sometimes the government is more powerful then I am."

"Then why did you have to make fall in love with you. Just so I can fucken loose you." I wasn't being reasonable now, but I just wanted to deny everything.

"Bella, don't do this."

"NO Edward, you don't do this." I got off his lap, picking up my keys and stormed out the room.

I drove to nowhere in particular. I stopped when I couldn't see the road anymore, when my tears blurred my sight. I looked around, whipping at my tears angrily, and noticed I was at a park. I got out the car and walked over to a swing, just swinging until couldn't feel anything but the rush of the air.

"Bella." I closed my eyes tight, trying to drown out her voice.

"Isabella, stop that this minute."

"NO." I yelled at her, pretending that it was just some strange women I didn't know.

"Don't make the same mistake I made Bella. Don't walk out on him." I did stop, surprised at what I heard. I found Rene standing there, looking at me.

"How did you find me?" I asked her.

"I've been somewhat stalking you. I just wanted to know you were okay.

""Well I'm not. My life is ruined"

"Don't be such a drama queen. You're the one ruining your life."

"What do you care. You walked out on me."

"You don't understand do you…even now when your about to make the same mistake I made the day I left you."

"I don't unders…"

"Of course not. Bella, I left for the same reasons your leaving. I knew the dangers Charlie was putting himself in, even when I married him. But I loved him, and I though it would be enough. But the days went on, and while I stayed home pregnant with you, my mind would create hallucinations. I'd find myself thinking he was dead, making myself believe it. When he came back before your birth, I asked him to swear to me that he'd never go back, but he didn't. He said he still needed to go back, and I was mad at him, I felt betrayed.

"After I had you, there was this sort of, weird distance from you and your father. I'd made myself believe that if I ran away, I'd never have to live with the pain of knowing if Charlie ever came back alive. I thought that if I took you with me, you'd be the reminder that Charlie could be dead. I couldn't live with that. So I left you with him.

"I spent many years killing myself with questions. All of _What if's_. But I couldn't go back anymore. I'd betrayed you and Charlie, I didn't know how to win you over anymore. I though that you were better off with out me.

"I got remarried and had a son. Things were okay for a while, until recently. I started asking_ what if_ questions again. And I hired a private investigator to find you. I'd lost contact with where you were, but the detective found you with your aunt and uncle. I went over to see you. At first, my intention was to go in and say hi, even beg for forgiveness. But when I saw you walking with Emmett and Jasper, I just I couldn't ruin that. So I just watched you from afar. God Bella, your so beautiful and grown up. I can see now that you grew up okay, even with out your parents there."

I didn't know what to say for a long time, all I could do was stare at her. I understood what she meant now, about repeating her mistakes.

"I know your still mad at me Bella, and I will never ever hold it against you. But please sweet heart, don't leave him because of the fear. Your much stronger then I am, I know that. You have Charlie's strength of course, you're his daughter." there was a kind and warm smile as she said this, as if she was proud of that small fact. I smiled too and whipped at my tears.

"I don't want to loose him."

"Bella…it is better to have known the love you lost then to have never known love at all." even though she didn't say it right, I understood that quote so much better now. I got off the swing and nodded.

"I can't, promise you that I can forgive you…there's still.."

"I know Bella. It's okay.

""But…thank you.

""Here, when your ready…your step brother would love to meet you." She whispered cautiously and kissed her cheek, slipping a small paper in the process. I tucked it into my front right jean pocket. I didn't look back as I walked to my car, not even as I pulled out and drove back home. All I knew was that, Rene was right. I couldn't let the fear of loosing Edward keep me from the memories that would be worth making.

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I found Edward pacing around the room, tugging at his hair in the process. Edward stopped and looked at me, finding tears falling from my face, but with a bright smile. I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest. Edward sighed and hugged me back, carrying to our bed.

"I'm sorry." I crocked out.

"No. I'm sorry. I know this is scary, especially with your dad gone…"

"Edward…I'm so sorry. I know you can't help it if you go back. And I'll be okay now. I promise."

"Why? Why are you okay with it now?" he asked, looking into my streaming chocolate eyes.

"Because I don't want to make Rene's mistakes. Because I love you and because I rather know that you loved me then to have never felt it." he laughed and kissed me, hugging me tightly.

"God Isabella. You have no idea how much I love you." I kept smiling, looking into his eyes.

"I think I do." I whispered, placing a soft kiss on his jaw. He chuckled and nodded.


	24. The End

**Well, that's it. This is the end for Daddy's Little Girl. The ending seemed a little predictable to me, and if you didn't see it coming, hope your not disappointed. Still, I know I could have put up a better ending then this, but I felt like this was the one I liked best. I'm proud of the ending. Thanks all to who stuck around all the way. Review and check out my other stories too. Love you all! **

* * *

Daddy's Little Girl

Epilogue

The End.

4 years passed since my father's death. The pain was bearable now, especially with Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Tanya helping me. Rose and Emmett tied the knot a few months after dad died. Their wedding was beautiful and perfect, just how Rose had dreamed it would be. She got every detail of the wedding just how she wanted it.

They moved out the house and into a condo near by, wanting to live on their own and in a real married couple relationship kind of thing.

Jasper and Alice moved out too. They wanted to be more serious about each other and felt they could become closer if they moved in together. They got a house a few blocks away.

Tanya graduated out of high school and got accepted to Stanford, like we all though she would. Her 'foster sister' Irina got accepted to Stanford to and the both dormed in the school. It was mostly because Tanya didn't want be a third wheel with Edward and I.

But just as Tanya and Irina were settling into their dorm, Edward was called back to the Navy. Though I'd accepted this, I still worried. He did though, marry me before he left. Yes, we got married. He got a letter in the mail 4 months before he was due to be shipped off to I don't know where, and in those 4 months, our wedding was pulled off. Our wedding was perfect, small, intimate, and full of love. It couldn't be any better then it had been.

After knowing that I was married to him, I was able to watch Edward get in the bus and go. I missed him every day for the past 3 years. He'd said that he was about to finish soon, that he'd be home soon, and I counted the days for when that would happen. Edward didn't know something though, something I hadn't expected.

Tanya and Irina moved into Edward and my house, just to help me until Edward got back. Since I hadn't really been able to get a hold of Edward, mostly through many letters, I hadn't been able to tell him.

He had no idea that he had a daughter.

Her name was Scarlett Charlie Mason. But everyone called her Charlotte, mostly because Emmett had said her name was a mouth full and combined both to form Charlotte. Charlotte was 2 years old. She's the perfect mixture of Edward and I. Though she looks exactly like Edward, down to the green eyes and bronze messy hair, she is exactly like me. Jasper and Emmett got a kick out of that. They loved spoiling her, saying she reminded them of when I was a kid.

I wanted to tell Edward thousands of times about Charlotte. But we'd never really talked about kids, and I couldn't just tell him through a letter. The few times I got to hear his voice was only for 5 minutes, and I couldn't just blurt out that he had a daughter before he hung up. He deserved an explanation.

Emmett graduated -surprisingly- in English and taught at a high school. I gave him props for having patients. He said that that wasn't all he wanted to do for the rest of his life, but that he was glad to do it for a few years. Rose opened up the auto shop she'd been wanting to open for a very long time, working with cars as her career. Alice majored in art and used her artistic talent to design clothes. Though we were all fresh out of college, Alice opened up a boutique that everyone loved. Everything in her store was a original Brandon Collection. It was small, but she was just getting started. There was no doubt in my mind that it would work out. Jasper became a freelance photographer. He had jobs here and there, but he made sure he wasn't always too far away from his fiancé. Yes he finally popped the question a few months ago.

I opened up the music studio I've always dreamed of opening. I taught music to other children, helping them use music to vent their emotions.

Tanya was planning on finishing up college, majoring in Psychology and going to go into graduate school to get her Masters and Dr. in Psychology, wanting to help children cope with life.

Today was like any other day. I picked up Charlotte from day care and drove back home from work. It was a little past 4pm and I knew that Tanya and Irina were probably home by now. When I pulled up home, I saw both of them waiting outside to grab Charlotte and concede her with their attention. Tanya opened up the door and pulled Charlotte out of her baby seat, squeezing her tightly. Irina grabbed the baby bag and kissed Charlotte's forehead.

"I missed you darling." Tanya chanted. Charlotte giggled loudly, giggling my giggle. I rolled my eyes and walked out the car, going to grab my daughter.

"Alright, give her some air to breath in." I joked. Tanya laughed and followed me inside.

"How was work?" Tanya asked, carrying my purse while I carried Charlotte.

"Fine. I had to work with Timmy for an extra 30 minutes. His having a bit of a difficulty with the Piano. I'm thinking his more of a guitarist, but his mother won't listen to me."

"I say you finally slap her." Irina offered. I laughed and shook my head.

"I wish it were that easy. How was school?" Tanya took Charlotte into her arms while I got started on dinner.

"Fine. You know same-o-same-o." I nodded and turned to Irina. She just shrugged.

"Whatever. Oh my parents called and asked if it was okay if they came over to visit this Thanksgiving." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Irina, you know that they can. They don't need an invitation. Ask them if they'd like to stay for Christmas too." Irina laughed and nodded.

"Just don't tell them they can stay as long as they want, or they'll live here." Irina had left Alaska to grow up. She felt that though she loved her parents, she wanted space from them to grow up and learn on her own with out having her parents breathing down her back. It was why Tanya had convinced her to move here. Thinking of another thanksgiving and Christmas with out Edward, it go me a little upset. I missed him so much, even with our daughter.

EPOV

I'd wanted to surprise her. That's why I hadn't told her exactly when I'd be back home. But the 3 years were up and I was set to go. I'd known that I would be off duty today about 5 months ago. But I'd kept it to myself to surprise everyone. _except I'd get a surprise right back_.

I was a little shocked to find Tanya's car parked in the drive way, next to Bella's car. I wouldn't be confused if it were any time in the day, but it was past 11 at night, I'd thought Tanya would be at the dorms with Irina.

I used the familiar key to open up the doors. After locking up again, I slipped out of my boots and walked up the stairs. I found the light to what use to be the game room on but was now the music room. I guessed Bella would be in there, working on another song, like she usually did. I slowly turned the knob and peeked inside. What I saw was nothing to what I'd think I'd see.

I found the room completely changed. There was no piano, no guitar, no couch, no nothing. Instead, there was a small bed against a wall, with a dresser next to it. A rocking chair in a corner with another dresser next to it that had a TV over it. The room was light purple with stars, butterflies, and flowers. The room was obviously for a little girl. I just didn't understand what little girl. I looked further inside and found Bella laying on the small bed. Her back was to me, curled up with a little body laying next to her. Bella hummed while she creased bronze curls, a smile on her lips.

"Then one time. I woke up and found your dad wasn't in the room. When I went to look for him, he'd made breakfast for me. In the middle of the table was a velvet box. I didn't really understand what he was up to. But when it comes to your dad, nothing is very predictable." I remembered that day. It had been the day I'd asked her to marry me. I was surprised to hear her talking about it.

"He got on one knee and opened the box. He promised me that he'd love me forever, no matter what would happen when he left to the Navy. Of course I agreed, because there was nothing more I wanted then to be his wife." I leaned against the door frame, watching this beautiful vision.

"God sweet heart. You have no idea how much you look like him." I knew she was crying right now, tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes.

"His eyes, his crazy bronze hair, that beautiful crocked smile…you sure are his daughter baby, you dazzle everyone with your smile. He had that affect with every girl." I heard her light laughter, the laughter I'd missed hearing in 3 years.

"I should have told him, but I was scared. I didn't know if he was ready for a baby, hell I didn't know if I was ready. Of course I loved you because you were a part of him, but I was scared. Then I just couldn't find a way to tell him, especially through a letter. I'm sorry baby. I know you want to meet your dad, and you will. Just when he comes back." I watched her hand whipping under her eyes, and I knew it was time for me to announce myself.

"Then she'll meet him when she wakes up don't you think?" Bella abruptly turned towards me, sitting up in the process. I watched the tears that had been falling only falling faster. Her hands covered her mouth, sustaining the sobs I knew she wanted to cry out.

"Edward" she crocked out. I laughed and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Who else love?" her hands cupped my cheeks, looking into my eyes. She searched for something, something I didn't know she was looking for. When I smiled at her, Bella broke into sobs, throwing her arms around my neck and burring her face against my neck. I held her against me while she cried, feeling her shaking in my arms. I watched my daughter stirring lightly and knew she'd wake up soon if we weren't quiet. I picked Bella up and carried her out of our daughter's room, closing the door lightly. I crossed the hall and opened up our bedroom. The second the door was closed, Bella had her lips against mine. It had been so long since I'd kissed her and yet it was like we'd never stopped. Clothes were thrown everywhere, our touches aggressive, our moans weren't restrained, and every kiss said something. I whispered to her how much I loved her, how much I'd missed her, and Bella did the same, always looking into my eyes. We made love that night, reconciling our long distance marriage.

Somewhere near sunrise, I knew there was millions of questions unanswered. Bella laid her head on my chest, her fingers drawing patters over my heart. We'd woken up a few minutes ago, only to make love again.

"Love, tell me about her." Bella's face lit up immediately at the mention of our daughter.

"Her name is Scarlett Charlie Mason. But Emmett started calling her Charlotte as a combination of the two, you know how Emmett is." I nodded, knowing that it had to be Emmett who would do that.

"She's 2 and her birthday is on June 3. She looks exactly like you. Everything Edward. Her eyes, her nose, her smile, even the small little gestures when she gets angry or upset. It's really adorable. But she acts like me. At least that's whatever one tells me. I do see it once in a while. She bites her lip when she's nervous and her eyebrow raises up. Emmett says her attitude is like another Bella. Though they make it seem like a bad thing." she joked. I laughed and kissed the top of her head. I sighed and smelt her familiar strawberry scent shampoo.

"What else?"

"She loves music, not much to my surprise. This kid is going to have great taste Edward. She loves everything from Arosmith, Kiss, the Beatles, to even Rascal Flatts, Debussy, Rhianna, and Michael Buble." she did sound like a little Bella, considering that to Bella music was everything.

"I had her on my 7th month. There was a complication when I got sick one day. I couldn't get out the high fever and it was doing horrible damage to Charlotte. The doctors told everyone that she wasn't going to make it through. They decided on a C-section. She was put in an incubator for almost a month, letting her lungs heal. But everything is fine now, except that she's allergic to Peanut butter." I could only imagine how scared Bella was through this, and I couldn't even be with her.

"Baby…you should have told me about this." I whispered. Bella sighed and nodded.

"I know. But there was nothing you could have done Edward. I didn't want to worry you and cause another thing to distract you while you were trying to keep yourself alive." I knew she'd done it for my good, but I didn't have to be completely happy with it.

"The rest, you'll have to wait and see. She's going to wake up soon anyways." I looked at the time and saw it was nearing 7 in the morning.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up before she wakes up." I followed her into our bathroom, not wanting to be a second away from her now that I was back.

Just as we'd finished getting dressed, the door opened. I watched Charlotte stumbling inside, giggling as she threw her arms around Bella's legs. Bella was right, Charlotte looked exactly like me. I was stunned by our looks, but proud.

"Hey munchkin. How'd you wake up this morning."

"Good." she squealed, kissing Bella's cheek.

"Well I'm glad. Because there's someone you should meet sweet heart. Someone who you've been wanting to meet for a very long time." Bella walked over to me, carefully letting Charlotte get use to me. I saw her green eyes looking at me, confused by excited.

"Momma, who?" she asked.

"Him? Well munchkin, this is your daddy." the mention of her dad, Charlotte perked up and looked at me happily.

"Daddy?" She asked Bella but looking at me.

"Yeah baby. Remember I told you about him." she nodded frantically. There was a blush on her cheeks and knew there was something of Bella physically on our daughter.

"Go baby. Meet your dad." I replaced Bella's arms with mine, carrying Charlotte in my arms. I felt a few tears falling, never knowing you could love someone with out knowing them long enough.

"Hi." she squeaked out, her little thumbs whipping my tears.

"Hey Princess." I hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. I could hear her giggles, but my eyes found Bella's. I saw her own tears falling, happy for this moment.

"Thank you." I whispered to her. She shook her head, whipping her eyes and hugging Charlotte and I.

"No Edward. Thank you."


End file.
